Never Without You
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: The first time I saw her, something inside me felt at home. Like the final piece of my heart found it's way back to me. A bunch of fluffy AU NaomixSeiko one shots that somehow connect.
1. Afternoon Ride

**AN: Hey guys! In honor of Blood Drive coming out soon, and because I adore this ship, this is just gonna be a couple of AU one shots that kinda all connect, but are based off of the magna, anime, and game mentions I have found!**

**Disclaimer: SADLY I only own this keyboard:)**

Gulping back as much anxiety as possible, Naomi gently hugged Seiko's waist a little bit tighter and peered over her best friend's shoulder in anticipation.

"Seiko I'm not sure this is such a good idea..."

"Aw come on Naomi, don't tell me you're chickening out now!"

"I'm not 'chickening out'! I just happen to value my life!"

Seiko playfully rolled her eyes at the taller girl's dramatics, and continued to stare at the obstacle before them with fierce determination.

"Where is your sense of adventure Naomi?"

"Somewhere between my house and here..."

Unlike the latter, Naomi's chest only proceeded to tighten at the downward view she had of the park pathway. The deep dip of the hill plus the thought of all the bumps and craters that continued through out the twisted road made her feel sick to her stomach just thinking about.

"We are gonna die, we are gonna die, we are gonna die..."

"Stop worrying so much! We will be just fine!"

It's not as though Seiko was incapable of riding a two person bike, it was just the fact that the bike that they were currently on was ONLY meant for one.

Deciding to put a little more faith in her friend's judgement though, Naomi was about to give her approval for their ride to begin, but before she could Seiko had already pushed off of the ground and sent them downhill at an alarming speed.

"SEIKO?!"

"Just hang on and enjoy the ride Naomi! The bakery closes in half an hour and we have to hurry!"

Not liking at all how quickly the trees and other park occupants were rushing by, Naomi slammed her eyes shut and pressed her body further into Seiko's back, praying for a miracle.

The feeling though caused the smaller girl to momentarily lose focus and almost skid straight off the road.

_So...soft_

"SEIKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Snapping back into reality, the lighter haired brunette gave an innocent shrug and proceeded to shift her gears and continue on their sugar-made-baked-goods pursuit.

Not ten seconds after though a light pop was heard, catching each of the high school students' attention.

Peering down, both saw that the front tire of Seiko's bike had blow out and was beginning to cause the entire mechanism to shake violently.

Not long after, the rest of whatever force of gravity that had been keeping the two girls upright broke free and sent both sailing through the air before forcing each to land in a large opening of the park.

Thankfully the grass broke most of their fall.

"Ow ow that ow hurt! Seiko I told you-"

Rubbing the side of her head that had taken in most of the impact, Naomi spoke with a teasing yet scolding voice, despite how horrified she had been seconds ago.

However the pixie haired girl's smile was immediately wiped from her face at the sight of Seiko's knee which was scrapped up and bleeding profusely.

"SEIKO!"

"Naomi? Are you alright-"

"You're bleeding!"

Peering down at herself, having not even felt the cut, Seiko looked back up with her large concerned eyes as she watched the panic on Naomi's face become worse by the second.

"It doesn't even hurt Naomi, it's no problem I-"

Once again interrupting her best friend, the taller girl raced forward and began to check Seiko gently for any more injuries, all the while apologizing like a young child who had been severely yelled at by her parents.

"I'm so sorry Seiko!"

"What why are you sorry?"

"We have to clean your knee up and oh god, I'm sorry I can pay for a new bike tire.

"Naomi?

"I shouldn't have broken it...it was an accident I didn't mean to."

"Naomi."

"Does anything else hurt? I can run and get help if you have a concussion or-"

"ENOUGH!"

Startled by Seiko suddenly standing up with a shout, Naomi felt her rear collide back onto the ground as looked up and tried not to shutter at the down right furious look her friend had on her face.

"It was not YOUR fault, it was mine. I shouldn't have suggested we both go on at once. Tires snap all the time from distance not weight, this was just a coincidence!"

"B-But I-"

Bending down so she was squatted right before her teary eyed friend, Seiko lightly lifted Naomi's quivering chin and forced the taller girl to meet her gaze.

"No buts! You don't need to place all the burden on yourself Naomi. This is what friends are for. They make your problems their's as well. And I promise you I'm not mad at all."

"Seiko..."

Letting a few tears fall at Seiko's words, Naomi shut her eyes and began to cry softly as she continued to murmur small apologies under her breath, but this time along with some shy thank yous.

Smiling brightly, Seiko moved her hand up to pat her best friend on the head.

"Naomi's a good girl-"

"OW!"

Retracting her hand quickly, the smaller girl watched as Naomi moved to touch her head gently, only to draw back and cringe at the pain.

"Naomi? Did you hit your head when we landed?"

"Yeah I think so."

"...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

Having the previous roles reverse in a complete 180, Seiko began to examine Naomi completely and ask her what the date, year, home adress, and homeroom number they shared was in a flurry of panic.

The taller girl could only laugh and pull her ridiculous friend in for a hug and a light smack over the head.

"You weirdo."

Not even realizing that their little entire episode had been observed, both laughing teens were oblivious to the fact that Satoshi, Mayu, Yuka, and Yoshiki had witnessed everything from a nearby bench.

The four students had been simply enjoying their crepes, and ended up seeing the entire exchange with mixes of smug and giddy expressions.

Watching as his friends hugged out their worries and began to laugh with one another, Satoshi turned to the only blonde friend in their group and held up a 20 dollar bill.

"I'm willing to bet they are a couple by the end of the school year."

The delinquent smirked in response and held out his hand in challenge.

"Please, I give it two months."

**Reviews are loved guys and I hope you enjoyed:D**


	2. Mistakes

**AN: Hey there guys! In response to a comment I got earlier, yes the first chapter is an adaption off the magna because most of these shots are based off of what I've read, seen, or watched.**

**Some, like this chapter, are from my own imagination.**

**Also no Heavenly Host directly but plenty of references!**

**Disclaimer: NOPE *Sachiko evil laugh***

Gazing back and forth between his separated friends, Satoshi frowned deeply and looked for the other occupants in the room to help him make sense of what the hell was going on.

Everyone simply seemed equally as stunned though.

It truly was a rare sight to see however, when Seiko WASN'T attached at Naomi's side. Whether it be for whispering gossip or groping the taller girl, the lighter haired brunette was almost never apart from her best friend, save for the classes they didn't share.

But this was homeroom. Besides all of the other five students that occupied room, the two girls always spent their spare time talking to one another or at least someone else at the same time.

But apparently today was different...

Naomi was sitting at the far end desk at the back of the room, with her head down on top of her crossed arms that were thrown onto the desk half-hazardly.

Seiko however, was at the very front of the room with what looked like tears threatening to spill past her eyes at any moment.

Both looked like absolute wrecks and no one had the slightest clue about what was wrong.

It was unsettling.

"Satoshi?"

Turning his focus around, the tall boy met Ayumi's concerned glance as she looked back and forth between the separated duo, and the rest of the class who seemed equally as disturbed by the tension.

"W-what is wrong with Seiko and Naomi?"

Satoshi rubbed the back of his head and sighed deeply, trying to recall anything that might have caused the two to have a falling out.

Besides the fact that spring break had ended yesterday, no one had even noticed the off balance attitude of the girls until this morning. They all had hung out together two days ago...what could have happened since them?

This morning when everyone had just been arriving to school, many students had witnessed Seiko all but shove Naomi away while calling her an idiot who didn't understand how people felt. To which the other had shouted back 'I DON'T?! D-DUMB SEIKO' and proceeded to storm into the building.

Word had spread quickly, and within minutes the two had come into homeroom. Avoiding everyone else's stares and moving to sit as far away from each other as possible.

The other occupants didn't know what to say to the two or even how to approach the subject, but luckily Ms. Yui had walked in before anyone could attempt anything.

"Good Morning Everyone!"

"Good Morning Sensei!"

"How was everyone's spring-...ey?"

Looking at the seperated girls, Ms Yui looked over to Ayumi and Mayu for some type of reasoning, but only received two equally as sad 'we don't know' shakes of their heads.

_Well this won't do..._

Standing to her full height, the teacher of classroom 2-A folded her hands before herself and cleared her throat gently.

"Seiko? Naomi? Is everything all right? How was your spring breaks?"

You could physically feel the tension in the room triple just from a single question. Naomi buried herself further into her arms, but Seiko instead allowed her waterworks to flow as she let a loud sob escape.

Everyone else in the room instantly began to panic.

"Seiko what's wrong-"

Before Ms. Yui could try and comfort her usually cheerful student, Seiko dashed out of the room in a flurry of sobs and tears.

She hadn't even realized that she had accidentally dropped her phone in the process.

Startled at the young girl's sudden disappearance, the rest of the remaining kids all looked from one another before moving to gently form a semi circle around Naomi.

Who had yet to raise her head once, not even when Seiko had run out.

Mayu choose to speak up first.

"N-Naomi?"

Finally having enough energy to lift her head, Satoshi and Mayu gasped out at the dark bags beneath the usually bright girl's eyes, that were instead blood shot and swollen from what looked like HOURS of crying.

"Naomi! What happened?"

Not even phased the slightest by Ayumi's shout, the tall girl looked at all of her friend's worried faces and allowed her gaze to meet Ms. Yui.

"Promise you w-won't tell teach?"

The older woman looked reluctant to do so, but for the good of one of her favorite students she nodded her head.

"Promise."

"Well last night...me and my mom got in a huge fight...I was angry at her for something so stupid and I went and...got really really really drunk..."

The dissaproving looks on , Satoshi, Ayumi, Mayu, and Sakutao's faces were enough to get Naomi to blush heavily in shame, but Yoshiki looked like he was patiently waiting for her to elaborate.

"I got into this really cheap bar downtown and ended up getting too wasted to walk home alone. So I called Seiko to come get me and on the way back I...I said some pretty horrible things to her..."

_"You d-don't get it Seiko I'm nothing but a burden to her!"_

_"You are not! Your mother loves you and you know it. She is just looking out for your wellbeing."_

_"Ye-yeah? Well to hell w-with that! She wouldn't e-even care if I disappeared tomorrow!"_

_"Naomi don't say that..."_

_Not even realizing the impact of her words, Naomi continued to rant about how much easier her mother's life would be if she just abandoned her entire life tomorrow. How she could hop on the first train out of their city and moved as far away as possible._

_Only when Seiko's soft crying could be heard, did the taller girl sense her mistake._

_"S-Seiko...I didn't mean...your mom Im just-"_

_Not looking her friend in the eye, the smaller of the two gestured up and showed Naomi that they had finally reached her house._

_After assisting her drunk best friend up the stairs to the front of her home, Seiko rang the doorbell and moved to leave Naomi._

_Not even hearing her best friend's almost apology._

"When I got to school today she wouldn't even look at me. And...and when I told her that I was trying to blame it on the alcohol she got so upset and shoved me away. We have never fought like this and...and...Seiko..."

Bringing her hands up to try and stop the tears that were beginning to fall from her eyes, Naomi felt a strong hand being placed on her shoulder.

Looking up at Yoshiki who had an impassive look on his face, Naomi waited to hear something wise and caring come from her blonde friend.

"You really are stupid."

Well that wasn't exactly it.

"She was upset because you didn't actually take responsibility for your mistake. It's not only that you brought up what her mother did to their family, it's the fact that you basically acted like disappearing tomorrow would be no big deal! You told your best friend you could leave her tomorrow without a single regret."

Eyes widening to saucers, Naomi was about to defend herself, the delinquent continued.

"You can't blame alcohol on your shitty mistake. You actually need to go find her, force her to hear you and say 'I'm sorry I screwed up'."

Everyone was stunned into silence by the older boy's words, but he spoke with a voice of clear knowledge about the alcohol and the proper way to fix something that could have emotionally damaging results. Ms. Yui made a note on to ask him about all that later.

Suddenly realizing the actual fault in her mistake, Naomi brushed away the rest of her tears in a blind panic and moved to stand from her seat.

"I...I said such terrible things to her...what if she never forgives me? I-I, MS. YUI! May I be excused please?!"

Not even waiting for a response, the tall girl raced out of the room.

It was only after Naomi was gone though, that Satoshi noticed Seiko's phone laying out on the classroom floor with the screen open.

"Ey? What is this?"

"Satoshi you shouldn't be going through Seiko's phone like that!"

"Mayu look though, It's an unsent message directed to Naomi?"

Racing down the school corridors, Naomi tried her hardest to whisper so not to disturb the other homerooms that were in session, but as every empty hallway passed the short haired student could feel her anxiety begin to spike.

"Seiko where are you? I-I have to apologize before-"

Running by, and then immediately back tracking, Naomi stopped before the third floor bathroom.

Laying on the ground right before the double doored entrance there was a small tube of Antibiotic cream.

The exact same cream Naomi had given Seiko last week after being told one too many times about how dry the other's butt had become.

"She never did have any shame saying it. Seiko are you in here?"

Not hearing any response, Naomi slowly made her way into the four stalled laboratory and called out for Seiko to show herself so they could talk.

Only when she reached the third stall, Naomi heard a slight hiccup and whimper come from behind the locked door.

"Seiko are you in there?"

"...no."

Smiling at her friend's childish behavior, Naomi continue to wait patiently outside the door, until finally a small click was heard and she was able to open the stall.

Only to have her heart shatter at the sight of a tear stained face Seiko laying on the ground.

"Seiko I'm-"

Hurling herself forward, the lighter brunette dove and knocked Naomi backwards on to the ground. All the while squeezing her best friend into a tight bear hug and weeping pitifully into the other's chest.

"I'm so sorry Naomi please forgive me. I-I can't be happy without Nakashima...I'm sorry."

"Don't apoligize I'm the one who should be sorry. You were nothing, but good to me last night and all I did was upset you. I am NOT going anywhere Seiko I promise."

It was silent for a few moments after, before the smaller girl gently raised her head up to peer into Naomi's eyes.

"You won't leave me here by myself?"

"Never Seiko. Forever and Ever remember? I promised."

Smiling like a child on christmas morning, Seiko radiated her forgiveness for Naomi like the sun and brought the girl into a deep hug which the latter instantly gave back.

Well she did for a little anyway.

"SEIKO?! Let go of my chest!"

"Hahaha but Naomi I said all was forgiven! This is my reward no?"

The taller girl was ready to thwack Seiko upside the head, but suddenly an out of breath Ayumi ran into the bathroom.

Only to freeze at the scene before her with wide eyes.

"Oh uh...am I interrupting something?"

Feeling her face ignite in embarrassment, Naomi hastily shoved Seiko's hands off of her boobs and stood up, coughing awkwardly.

"Yeah. I mean no um-what's up?"

"Satoshi noticed Seiko left her phone open and said there was a text unsent that was addressed to you?"

Seeing Seiko smile at the memory of what she had written, Naomi took the other's discarded phone and clicked open to the unsent message labelled 'No Hard Feeling'"

_So how the hell are ya babe! ^_^  
sorry about last night and earlier D:  
I apologized though  
so you have to forgive me now!  
if you dont ill email you a bea-utiful crotch shot  
-so watch out ;)  
lets get fix this ok?  
hand in hand :3  
until we meet again...  
ill be waiting for you by the entranceway  
we can kiss & make up  
xxxooo  
ooh la la_

Shaking her head while blushing brighter then a rose, Naomi turned around and gave Seiko a hug and a light peck on the head.

"You are intolerable..."

"But you love me!"

"Yeah yeah if you say so."

Smiling before leaving the bathroom to allow her friends some privacy, Ayumi quickly took out her phone and snapped a quick picture of the girls holding one another's hands.

_Look who's back together :) "just friends" my ass!_

After sending it to all those in the pool group message Ayumi smiled and continued back towards homeroom.

**Reviews?**


	3. The First Collision

**AN: This is set back when the girls were really young ok? Like maybe 8 I wanna say.**

**Disclaimer: Currently can not claim to own nothing, is busy trying to escape Heavenly Host.**

"Naomi! You're gonna be late!"

"Coming Mom!"

An older woman with long brown hair tied back into a careless bun, shook her head and checked the clock on the wall for what felt like the tenth time today.

Her daughter wasn't horribly late yet, and with them just moving in she supposed it wasn't abnormal for it to take some time to work down a routine.

But being tardy on the first day wouldn't exactly be a great start.

Hearing mary jane covered feet rush down the stairs, an 8 year old Naomi almost tripped over herself as she poorly tried to fix her backwards navy smock and unbrushed hair back into a messy ponytail.

_My God I'm gonna be late! Crap crap crap-_

She was in such a panic that the young girl almost slammed straight into her mom on her way out the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to school honey?"

"I can do it mom! Besides we live like 5 minutes away, I think I can manage."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her daughter's stubbornness, Naomi's mother moved to help turn the out of place navy blue uniform back towards the front way, and handed the younger girl her school ID.

"Be careful ok? Try and make some friends and have fun!"

Kissing her mother on the cheek, Naomi shouted back a quick 'alright alright' before racing out of the house while thinking of a way to somehow tie her hair up considering she accidentally left her hair ties back in her room.

_I swear to God one of these days I'm just gonna cut it all off..._

Not even realizing that she was only a block away from school, the brunette finally gave up and reached into her pocket to pull out a small compact brush.

_Jesus, I wonder if mom care if I had short hair? It would sure as hell be a lot easier then fighting this every morni-_

"HEY WATCH OUT!"

"What the-"

Turning to see who was calling out to her, Naomi felt an unbelievable amount of pressure hit her side before hitting the side walk with a shriek and a load of dead weight falling on top of her.

Well not real dead weight, actually it was a girl about her height with twin brunette curls on either side of her head, and a matching blue smock like her own.

_Was she laughing?_

"Hey get off of me!"

Moving to shove, as politely as possible, Naomi stood to check herself for injuries while noticing that the unknown girl was looking up at her with happy yet remorseful eyes.

"Heheheh I'm really sorry. I was late this morning, but I guess running and eating cereal wasn't my best choice..."

_Wait cereal?_

Looking down at both herself, Naomi finally saw and felt the sticky residue of leftover cheerios and milk seeping through her uniform while a discarded bowl sat directly across from her feet.

It looked and felt disgusting, but upon further inspection, the taller of the two noticed that the other girl had basically nothing on her.

_Of course..._

"I can help you clean up! The nurse has a ton of spare uniforms. Let's go!"

Not even waiting for the latter to respond, the curly haired girl grabbed Naomi by the wrist and began to drag her into the nearest sick bay.

"W-wait it's fine I can just-"

"Nonsense! Come on before we are both late for class!"

A small note was posted that the nurse would be back shortly, so the strange girl opted to drag them both to the sink and begin to wash off what was left of her breakfast by herself.

"By the way my name is Seiko!"

"Naomi."

"I'm a first year here! And I'm really sorry about you're smock, but their shouldn't be that bad of a stain on it so-hey are you ok?"

Staying silent, Seiko raised her head in time to see that Naomi had tears threatening to spill from her eyes and her lower lip was quivering slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I-...I only have this uniform. The rest of the ones we ordered won't be here until next week...and I don't want my mama to be upset."

The milk wouldn't stain too badly as far as Seiko knew, but seeing the actual turmoil her new friend was feeling, the smaller decided to fix what was clearly all her fault.

Naomi was shocked as Seiko began to strip right in front of her, and moved to reach and unhook the clasp attached to the back of her smock.

Smacking away the other's hand, Naomi diverted her eyes and brought her hands up to hide the smaller girl's indecency.

"S-SEIKO! What are you doing?!"

"We are the same size it looks like. So trade uniforms with me and i'll take the stained one home! You're mom will never know."

Blushing hard Naomi raised an eyebrow at this, but kept her focus solely on the wall to the right of them.

"B-but won't your mom be upset?"

"Nah she says I stain my clothes more then I actually wear them so she won't care. Now come on! Strip before the nurse gets back."

Seiko continued to try and hand over her rolled up uniform, but Naomi still refused to take the offered item.

"We can do this all day. I will happily stand here in my underwear until the nurse gets back, but then again she might get the wrong idea...if you know what I mean."

Sighing out and turning beet red, Naomi huffed and quickly began to change out of her ruined outfit.

Hearing some light giggling though, the taller turned an even darker shade of embarrassment as she blindly reached out to grab Seiko's clothes.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just you're really cute when you're flustered."

Hiding her face away, Naomi threw on the remainder of Seiko's clothing and spun around.

"S-shut up! Just get changed and let's go you dork."

Hearing her new friend laugh while moving to put on the ruined clothing, a small smile spread across Naomi's face despite her humiliation.

_Her laugh is almost as pretty as she is...wait what?_

Before long Seiko was by Naomi's side once again, cutting through whatever weird thoughts had just fogged up her mind. However this time instead of dragging the taller girl out by the wrist, Seiko clung onto the brunette's arm like a koala bear and began to snuggle up against her.

"What in God's name are you doing?!"

"Naomi is my friend now, so I will walk with you to class! What homeroom are you?"

"Uhh 4-C?"

"WHAT NO WAY! Me too! This is great! First day and I already made a best friend!"

"B-best friend?"

Looking down at Seiko's adorable puppy dog eyes, Naomi felt something tighten in her chest as an uncontrollable smile broke across her face.

"I guess you're right. But if we are gonna be best friends, does this mean you are gonna be on me like this all the time?"

Thinking for a moment the curly haired girl nodded her head happily, as Naomi rolled her eyes with a small giggle.

Soon the two began making their way to their first period homeroom, all the way laughing at everything and nothing.

It was the beginning of something that neither knew how to explain but were grateful for all the same.

**Reviews?**


	4. Freshman Formal

**AN: Set freshman year!**

**Disclaimer: LOL funny but no I own nothing.**

Looking over the countless stuffed bears on the shelf before her, Seiko worriedly moved back and forth trying to find the perfect one.

It has to be perfect for Naomi...

Meanwhile standing to the side of the isle, Ayumi shook her head at her friend's panicking and gestured towards a random bear.

"How is this one?"

"It's too pink, she wouldn't like that."

"Well what about this one?"

"No Naomi has one like that already..."

Becoming frustrated, considering they had been in the gift shop for almost an hour now, Ayumi gently took Seiko by the shoulders and tried to reason with her.

"Look it's not that hard! Just go up to her and say 'would you like to go to formal with me?' She won't care about the little stuff!"

"It may seem simplle for you but I've never had to ask another girl to a dance!"

The class rep shook her head and moved to sit next to Seiko who had fallen to the floor and was all but shaking from the nerves building up in her.

"Look, you and Naomi are inseparable! Nothing is gonna change if you ask her to go to the dance as a friend!"

The other merely shook her head as tears began to threaten to spill from her usually happy eyes.

"I don't want is to go as friends though..."

_Two weeks ago:_

_"Naomi! NAOMI!"_

_The short haired girl turned around and was instantly brought into a bone crushing hug as Seiko spun her around by the waist and began to speak 100mph._

_"Seiko slow down! What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing is 'wrong'! Look at this flyer!"_

_Shaking her head in laughter, Naomi gently took the paper out of her best friend's hands and looked at the large font printed dead center._

_"Attention all student! The freshman spring time formal tickets will be sold from now till the date of the dance?... Ah so do you wanna go buy ours now or-"_

_"NAOMI! READ THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!"_

_Flinching back, the pixie haired girl quickly diverted her attention back to the scrap of paper and raise a curious eyebrow at the side information listed below._

_"It's Sadie Hawkens themed? Isn't that when girls ask out their dates?"_

_"YES!"_

_Suddenly feeling her shoulders being shaken, Naomi tried break free from a very excited level 10 Seiko shake as she began to speak too quickly for anyone to understand._

_"SEIKO! Slow down! What are you trying to say?"_

_"I asked who do you think we should ask?!"_

_Seeing her friend drop her gaze to the floor, Seiko stopped in her quick paced ranting and moved to try and meet her friend's gaze._

_"Naomi? What's wrong?"_

_"I...I'm not sure I could ask anyone. I wasn't even expecting on being asked for a normal dance but if it's sadie hawkins..."_

_Not liking the way her friend was speaking at all, the smaller girl checked her phone quickly and saw that they only had one more period left for the day._

_"You know what, don't even worry about it ok? How about we ditch last block and go get some crepes?"_

_Sniffiling slightly, the taller looked at her smaller friend with curious eyes?_

_"But...we still have one more-"_

_"Aw to hell with it! It's just gym and it's not like it'll matter. Come on my treat!"_

_Smiling and completely forgetting about the topic, Naomi reached forward to grasp Seiko's out stretched hand as the two began to exit through the school's back entrance and head towards the park._

Present day:

"You should have seen how heart broken she was Ayumi. She really didn't believe she was good enough to get asked out and is too scared to ask any guys out now."

The ping-tailed girl sighed deeply and brought a hand up to rest on Seiko's shoulder.

"You're a really good friend for doing this...and you never know, maybe Naomi would want you to ask her out as an actual date date kinda-"

"Let's not discuss it! C-come on I like this one and we still have to get to the flower shop before it closes!"

Shaking her head sadly at her friend's troubled mind, Ayumi allowed the subject to drop as she continued to walk with Seiko down the busy city street.

The next day was the official day of the formal. As Naomi walked into school she noticed all the girls asking out their dates last minute and the excitement flowing through the air.

She didn't feel any of it at all though, she was too concerned with how on earth she was gonna show herself at the dance at all.

Seiko had said she planned on asking someone to go with her today so her only other option would be to third wheel with one of her friends who ALSO all had dates.

_Uhg that would be so pathetic...I SHOULD have just man-ed up and asked Satoshi..._

Turning her head downwards, Naomi almost collided head first into someone who was standing right before her locker.

"Oh I'm so sorry I-Seiko?"

"Good Morning Naomi!"

Returning her best friend's hug, the taller girl gave the other a curious look as she turned her head left and right as if expecting some form of a prank to jump on her.

"What are you doing here? You texted me and said you couldn't walk with me today because you were going to ask your date out to the formal?"

"I am! I just havent done it yet, but everything is set!"

Giving Seiko a dumbstruck look, the short haired girl shrugged her shoulders and moved to turn in her locker combo.

"I still don't get why you couldn't tell me who you were-what the..."

Upon opening her locker a bundle of confetti fell from the top half while two small balloons flew out attached to a teddy bear sitting on the highest shelf.

Looking closer at the bowtie wearing stuffed animal, Naomi noticed it had a sign in between its paws that said "Will you go to the dance with me?".

Slowly moving her head towards a giddy yet nervous looking curly haired brunette, Seiko began to play with her hands as she scuffed her shoe on the tiled floors below them.

"Well you know since neither of us had dates...and you said you didn't expect to get asked I though we could go as- as um friends! You don't have to I mean-"

Naomi's eyes became wide as she lunged forward to pull Seiko into a tight hug.

"You are ridiculous! Of course I'll go with you! You are the best Seiko!"

"Yeah...I guess so..."

Noticing Ayumi was standing a few feet away with a disappointed look on her face, Seiko turned her attention back down towards her over joyed friend and hugged her a little closer while fighting back a few unwanted tears.

_It's not perfect...but I can live with this_

Later that night as Seiko and Naomi danced and laughed with each other on the dance floor, the smaller girl forgot all about her earlier self loathing for chickening out and asking as a friend.

They were here, Naomi was happy, and that was all that mattered.

Hearing a slow song come on though, Seiko decided to treat herself a little and stopped the taller girl from walking of the dance floor.

"Aw come on Naomi! It's a good song!"

"Eh? Oh sure...SEIKO! Get your hands off of my ass!"

"As your technical date I thought I reserved that right?"

Curiously watching as his friends argued with one another playfully, Satoshi moved towards the class rep and leaned over to whisper into her ear.

"Hey do you think something is going on between those two?"

Reviews please:D


	5. Nightmare

**AN: Memory or Dream?**

**Disclaimer: I own this taco and not much else...**

_The rundown place seemed so familiar and yet so horrifyingly unreal._

_The dark corridors had little to no light in them save for whatever flickering bulbs over head that could still flicker._

_And the broken up floorboards were so split apart, Naomi felt as though with one wrong move she would fall into the earth itself._

_She wondered if this was what Hell felt like?_

_After looking out into one of the endless pools of darkness that stretched far beyond what she could see through the non opening windows, Naomi shuttered unwillingly and continued on._

_The worst part though had to be the loneliness._

_She had woken up in this strange school without another single soul or other life to be found any of the rooms. Nothing. Zero. Zip._

_It was horrible._

_But it wasn't completely silent._

_There was a distant echo that she had heard the moment her terrifying journey had begun. It was hard to describe but it almost reminded Naomi of something she couldn't quite place._

_Like a creaking of a long worn step or old wooden swing._

_However, every time the short haired girl thought she was getting closer to the noise, it would fade away into a different direction._

_Almost as if it was taunting her._

_This time was different though, the creaking was getting closer then it ever had before._

_It was beginning to pound through her skull like some kind of warning bell and yet she followed._

_Back and forth...Back and forth...Back and forth..._

_"It almost sounds like something is moving?"_

_Reaching what she hoped was the source of the noise, Naomi looked at the side wall notice and squinted._

_While the paper was crumbling along with the rest of whatever god forsaken structure she was in, it was still readable._

_"Girls Laboratory. Huh...hello? Is anyone here?"_

_Hearing the creaking get louder as her voice echoed throughout the small room, Naomi moved closer towards the third stall that had the only shut door._

_"H-hello?"_

_Moving closer, the short haired teen gently moved her hand to pull open the door._

_But the stall was almost like a decoration...as though it was completely impossible to be pried free._

_Strange..._

_Turning away to try and find another way to get inside, Naomi froze completely when she heard a small click from the lock being turned from behind her._

_"Is...is someone there?"_

_Completely facing the wooden barrier once again, Naomi reached a shaking hand out to enter the now unlocked stall._

_The minute she did though, her entire world shattered into nothing._

_"Sei...Seiko...NOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Naomi?! Naomi wake up!"

Shaking the taller girl by the shoulders, Seiko began to shout for Naomi to return from whatever nightmare was plaguing her thoughts.

_Oh my god is she crying in her sleep?!_

"Naomi please wake! Naomi! Come on Naomi!"

Gasping out, the short haired girl looked up with horrified eyes to see her best friend looking down at her with a concerned face.

"Sei...ko?...SEIKO!"

Quickly moving to push herself up, Naomi began to sob loudly as she clung to the smaller girl as though she would disappear at any moment.

_I can feel her heart beat..._

Not that the gesture wasn't appreciated, but it only made the curly haired brunette worry even more.

"SEIKKOOOOO...I-I...Seikooooo..."

"Shhhh calm down, you're alright...shhhh it's ok I'm here...it was just a bad dream."

Hiccuping softly, Naomi tried to get her breathing under control as the images from what she saw began to replay over and over again in her mind.

"I-it felt li-like a memory...it w-was too real Seiko...I...I can't -"

"Shhhh you don't have to do anything, just breathe...you're a tough cookie now...shhhh you're ok."

After another few minutes of being completely certain that she and Seiko were in fact in her room and alive, Naomi's sobs became nothing more then a few shaky inhales.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Nodding her head, but tensing her entire body as if the mere mention of what she had seen pained her, Naomi opened her mouth only to immediately shut it.

Seiko began to gently run her fingers through the others short cropped hair while patiently telling her to take her time.

"I-I was alone in this...this terrible school and all I could hear w-was this creaking sound. S-so I followed it into a b-bathroom stall and you...you were...Seiko-"

"What? What was I doing-"

"YOU HUNG YOURSELF! You just s-swung there and...and...You're ey-eyes were so white and the n-noose around your neck was c-covered in blood and I-I-..."

Bursting into tears once again, Naomi began to weep over the death she had dreamt of moments ago, as Seiko quietly tried to process everything she had heard.

"But I'm not dead Naomi. I'm right here with you and we are both okay. See?"

Moving to take the others hand so she could physically feel her heartbeat, Seiko waited for Naomi to calm down.

"Do you feel that Naomi? That is me breathing, I'm not dead I'm not going to leave you. We are both okay."

Once that had worked well enough, the smaller girl gently brought Naomi's head down to rest under her chin and sighed.

"You won't ever be alone like that. I promise."

The two eventually curled back into one another on their shared bed, as Seiko placed a light kiss on her friends cheek. Smiling slightly at the bright blush she could see even through the darkness.

"Besides, what kind of girlfriend would be crazy enough to ever leave you behind? You're stuck with me."

Despite her blush, Naomi returned the other's smile and snuggled closer so she could wrap her arms tighter against her love.

"Forever?"

"Forever."

**Reviews pretty please :D**


	6. Sleepover Fun

**AN: Ok so to clarify from some similar questions I've been getting, these are all one shots that connect!**

**While they are out of order, each has different time ranges that can go from childhood to death.**

**The order SO FAR from beginning to end is:**

**Chapter 3  
Chapter 4  
Chapter 1  
Chapter 2  
Chapter 6  
Chapter 5**

**But there are plenty of more chapters coming that will intertwine and come after/before what has already been shown!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party but I still adore it :D**

Huffing out an annoyed breathe, Naomi crossed her arms and tried not to meet Seiko's smirking face.

"I don't even care! If Ayumi likes Satoshi it shouldn't even matter to me."

"I guess, but don't lose hope Naomi! Have you seen the way Yoshiki looks at her? There is no way he would ever let her end up with Satoshi. And that means YOU are the only competitor left."

Naomi sighed and fell back against her bed with a thump.

"It doesn't matter Seiko! I don't even like him like that!"

"Uh huh keep telling yourself that."

It was the two's weekly sleepover, and somehow they had managed to get onto the topic of Naomi's crush for what felt like the millionth time of the night.

It technically wasn't even a 'crush', she had only mentioned ONCE that she thought he was cute and Seiko hadn't let it go since.

It was so tedious for Naomi sometimes, but her friend's adorable nature made it extremely hard to yell at her.

Unknown to the short haired girl though, Seiko only cared so much about Naomi's crush because of a completely different reasoning then she ever stated.

It upset Seiko greatly that she had to pretend to support her best friend's crush, but she knew Naomi deserved the world.

_Naomi deserves to be happy with someone...you are foolish for thinking you could compete with Satoshi..._

Watching as the taller girl sat up on her bed, Seiko crawled up next to Naomi while trying her best to hint that the other needed to start showing her feelings.

"Naomi don't you think you should consider making a 'move'?"

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly seeing a devious grin spread across Seiko's face, Naomi watched carefully, as her friend casually moved to get behind her on the bed.

"You know. Just think about you and Satoshi doing stuff likkkkeee...THIS!"

"Ahk! SEIKO!"

The smaller girl reached around and began grouping Naomi's chest while making inappropriate moaning noises along with some unneeded teasing.

Well mine as well have a little fun...

"Like this and this and this! And also this..."

Crawling towards the speechless girl's side, Seiko puckered her lips and began to make the same noises from before.

Only to get a pillow shoved in her face.

"As if we'd do that!"

Naomi was almost impossibly red in the face as she tried her hardest to make Seiko stop.

However the pillow she had shoved over the girl's lips had only made the other brunette fall back against the bed with a whine.

"Aw how boring."

"Well sorry for boring you Seiko! But-"

Sitting up again the curly haired girl cut in.

"It's not that YOU are boring, Satoshi is at fault too. I mean if I were in his shoes...I don't think I'd be able to control myself."

Seeing that same devious look cross Seiko's face again, Naomi didn't even get a chance to make a run for it before she found herself being pounced on.

"Se-SEIKO!"

The smaller brunette had shoved her face forward and pressed up against Naomi's woman hood while moving right and left like she was trying to get the other off.

The heat that the action had caused, PLUS the noises Seiko was making had Naomi blushing brighter then a lobster.

"Hey! S-stop it Seiko! Seiko kn-knock it off! I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!"

There was a loud smack, and before long the smaller girl was back to sitting upright on the comforters, but this time she was rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Jesus, why are you even in my bed anyway? I already made the futon for you over there an-AHH"

Feeling a hand caress her back side, Naomi felt her face heat up again as she closed her eyes and counted to ten slowly.

_I swear to god..._

"Seiko...I SAID TO STOP-eh?"

There was no one behind her.

_What the-_

"Stop what?"

Startled, Naomi spun back around to see her best friend sitting like an angel on her pre-made futon bed.

She was smiling and looking at Naomi as though she had no idea what she was talking about.

"You...didn't you? Just touch me...?"

"Naomi perhaps you are sexually frustrated? Maybe you could ask Satoshi for a little 'favor' at tomorrow's cultural festival..."

Completely humiliated to the point were she was close to screaming, Naomi shut her eyes and tried to control her shaking as she reached up to shut off the light.

"I...ARRRGG GOOD NIGHT!"

Covering her red face with the pillow from before, Naomi flopped onto her bed and huffed.

Seiko thought the little act of childish behavior was adorable though, and closed her eyes with a smile.

Both girls though ha VERY similar thoughts racing through their minds at the same time.

_Why do I have to like her so much...damn it!_

**PM me any questions you guys have! And BE SURE TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE UP TOP!**

**Reviews are welcome with open arms:D**


	7. If Only

**AN: Long one here guys! Review what you guys think though, feedback is always appreciated :D**

**Disclaimer: I LAUGH AT THE NOTION THAT YOU THINK I OWN SUCH GREATNESS! I do however have this easy bake oven that I found on the side of the road:) *currently is baking a cheesecake***

"I'm serious Naomi! They literally had a huge fight right in front of Ms. Yui and she was so angry with them that they had to stay behind to clean the WHOLE school!"

Shaking her head in disbelief, the shorter haired girl actually snorted and had to pause on their walk home in order to catch her breathe.

"I'm sorry, Seiko I just can't imagine Sensei of all people flipping out like that."

"No really! I thought she was gonna blow a fuse and slap them both across the face!"

The curly haired brunette laughed as Naomi tried hard to imagine both of her friends' faces when they saw the dark side of their beloved-usually-mellow teacher.

"I know she can be scary when she wants to, but I doubt she'd go as far as too smack Yoshiki or Ayumi. Even for something as petty as a fight over who wrote inappropriate words in the guys bathroom."

Nodding her head in agreement, Seiko and Naomi continued to talk with one another as the smaller girl's house came closer and closer into the two's view.

It was the first time Seiko had ever invite her best friend over, even though they lived two houses apart.

Naomi though was silently freaking out at the thought of embarrassing herself in front of the others large family.

"Home sweet home! Oh I can't wait for you to meet everyone! Now the youngest ones may be a little extreme but they wont hassle you and Yuu will most likely question the hell out of-"

"Uh Seiko?"

Stopping on her way up the front porch steps, the double curled brunette turned around to see Naomi standing on the sidewalk with her head turned down.

"Naomi? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No It...it's just that this is the first time I'm meeting your family and...I don't know I'm a little nervous."

Smiling at how adorable her best friend could be, Seiko skipped off of her steps and grabbed onto the shorter haired girl's soulders.

"They. Will. Love. You! They have no reason not to and I've only told them good things! Besides my dad won't be home till late and I know for a fact the kids will never want you to leave."

Naomi giggled at her friend's silliness and took a deep breathe to try and calm her shaken nerves.

"You're a tough cookie! I'm sure you can handle three kids, they all are just little me's!"

"Great so will they be sexually harassing me to?"

"HEY!"

Laughing as Seiko playfully swatted her arm, the taller girl began to walk with the other girl up to the front doorstep, but this time with her head held high.

"Ok! I'm ready!"

"Good because they will most likely be right on the other side of the door the second I open it. GUYS I'M HOME- AHK"

Having to take a step back as three smaller masses jumped through the entranceway the moment the lock turned, Seiko smiled happily and began to laugh at her daily greeting.

"Woah! Hey guys!"

"Sis! You're home finally! Yui won't give me back my batting gloves!"

"Only because Takumi took my teddy bear!"

"What does that have to do with my gloves!"

"GUYS! HEY!"

All three of the younger children turned to see their sister giving each of them disapproving looks.

Which in turn made them all direct their eyes downward in shame while mumbling quick apologies.

"We can settle all of this when we get inside. But for now we have a guest, I want you all to behave okay?"

Three sets of young eyes turned to take in Seiko's friend, who was standing like a deer in headlights awkwardly giving them a shy wave.

"Naomi this is Takumi, my youngest brother, he is 5. Yui, my sister, she's 7. And finally my little bro Yuu who is 10."

Takumi had a plain blue tshirt on with a race car on the front and camo shorts. But besides his short spike up hair he had Seiko's eyes and smile.

The girl, Yui, had her hair down just like her older sister, but in multiple brunette curls that loosely fell down her back. That along with the blue eyes and poka dot dress she was wearing reminded Naomi of a similar dress Seiko had worn all the time when they were younger.

The last boy though really struck the short haired girl hard.

Yuu was an exact boy replica of Seiko minus his blue eyes. From his shaggy brown hair to his facial structure, the boy looked like he could very well be Seiko if he grew his hair out enough to form into two twin side curls.

But the small leather jacket and jeans gave him a much more laid back appearance then her best friend's usual bright tone.

All and all though they seemed like great kids who loved their big sister dearly.

However Yuu was looking at Naomi with an almost judging expression. As if he couldn't tell if she was the greatest thing in the world or their biggest enemy.

"You are Naomi? As in...Wait a minute the same Naomi you never shut up about. As in THE Naomi?"

Confused, the short haired teen looked over to see Seiko blushing beet red as she moved to clamp a hand over her brother's mouth.

"Heh, um lets all go inside and I'll start dinner! Come on guys."

It actually only took only a few minutes after they came in, for Naomi to already feel at home. The kids lead her into the living room just outside of the kitchen so they could interrogate her while Seiko listened.

However the short haired girl found that she genuinely enjoyed listening and talking to the kids.

Usually when she got home, Naomi could only ever talk to her mother, and even that sometimes got cut short becase of homework and buisness calls.

She wouldn't trade it for the world though, her mom meant the world to the taller girl, and from the way each of Seiko's siblings talked about their sister, they all felt the same way.

But when they werent talking about how amazing their big sis was, each of the kids would be telling her about a fascinating story relating to all the mayhem they usually got into.

It was quite endearing.

As an added bonus, Naomi got her own fair share of embarrassing stories to use against Seiko next time her friend decided to tease her.

Looking into the kitchen though, the taller girl watched on in amazement at how quick the almost teen mom was to prepare the table, the meal, and still casually put in her own input to whatever her younger siblings were saying.

"She tries really hard to do everything and has such a big heart..."

Surprised to be caught staring, Naomi snapped her head back around, and raised an eyebrow at Yuu who was giving her an unreadable look while his two younger siblings argued in the background.

"What was that Yuu?"

"She really is more like a mom sometimes then she is a sister. And she never gets a chance to enjoy a lot of things she should. But she enjoys you...you make her really happy."

Furrowing her brows together Naomi looked back to see Seiko trying to boil something over the oven, completely tuned out of what her brother was saying.

"Um I'm glad I make her happy. I mean that's what friends are for right?"

Yuu smiled and looked at his sister and then back to Naomi.

"Friends have try to make other friends happy. But you make sis happy just from being around...Can I ask you a favor Naomi?"

"Sure...?"

"Don't ever leave Seiko. She needs you more then she'll ever admit it.

Smiling at her little friend's concern, the short haired girl raised a hand to pat the boy on the head.

"You're a really good brother you know that?"

"Is he now? And why is that?"

Startled, not even realizing that Seiko was directly behind her, Naomi fell forward next to Yuu with her hands over her head like he was in the midst of a gun fight.

This caused all of the family to giggle and for the taller girl to blush.

_So much for not making a fool of myself..._

"I hate it when you do that Seiko!"

"Yeah yeah yeah but you still love me! Come on guys dinner is ready!"

Standing up as the rest of the children raced to their spots at the table, the taller brunette moved to sit directly across from where Seiko would sit after she finished serving out everyone's food.

Looking at the scene though, Naomi couldn't help but imagine how wonderful it would be to come home and see a family like this everyday.

_If only..._

**Reviews? Thoughts? Strawberries to go with the tiny cheesecake I prepared?**


	8. Pick Me Ups

**An: Very fluffy and pointless yet important chapter here Lol**

**Disclaimer: This is my keyboard. There are many like it but this one is the one I use to write this story. Which is clearly the only thing I own.**

Sighing heavily Satoshi and Yoshiki each looked at each other hopelessly as a very tired looking Seiko swayed head back and forth. Quickly dismissing each of the boys ideas.

"You could leave her little love notes and stuff in her locker each day."

"Satoshi no, Naomi would feel like someone was leading her on or screwing with her head for fun."

Yoshiki slumped against the wall he was leaning against and shrugged his shoulders.

"You could carve 'I like you' into her desk with a key?"

"Im not looking for a month of detentions here!"

"At least you'd keep me company. Or we could hire a sky writer to go over the school and say 'oh my love I have wanted to frolic with you through a meadow of feelings and-HEY!"

Throwing a discarded basketball that had been left from last period at the blonde boy's face, Seiko flopped back onto the bench in the gym and groaned.

"Be serious! I just wanna come right out and tell her, not humiliate us both!...and I can't afford a sky writer! God damn it, why does it have to be so hard?"

Shaking his head, the delinquent moved to sit next to his other friends on the school bench and patted Seiko on the back.

"It doesn't HAVE to be. YOU just make it hard."

Yoshiki had a point, but Satoshi scolded him anyway. Making Seiko feel worse about her fear wasn't helping them in anyway, even though they had all been trying to give her ideas for the past half hour.

The three had been assigned to clean up the gym in exchange for getting out of last period. But that task had been completed in mere minutes, so the trio decided to relax.

After only a few minutes of light chatter though, Seiko had burst into tears and begged the two for advice on how to ask Naomi out. Saying that she knew they all knew, but she was scared and didn't know what to do anymore.

Surprised but totally willing to help, the boys had been throwing around ideas for almost all of last block. There was only 15 minutes left of school and yet they hadn't made any progress.

None.

"Seiko you could always just come right out and tell Naomi. You know like in private some time this week at a nice restaurant."

Satoshi glared at the blonde boy who innocently looked away from the male brunette and casually glanced around the room.

The brunette knew his friend was trying to ensure that he won their groups' bet about when the two would start officially dating. Because if they weren't a couple by the end of the week, Yoshiki would be out of the running.

Seiko's little outburst however had given him the perfect opportunity to sway the odds.

Deep deep DEEP down though, the brunette boy knew Yoshiki didn't mean any harm by his suggestion. He honestly did want what was best for the two girls.

Even if it meant making Seiko try to 'man up'.

"But I don't wanna make it seem like an all of a sudden kinda thing. Naomi deserves something more. Something special and creative and fun and memorable..."

The three sat there in silence. Each contemplating how the small girl could impress their oblivious friend.

"Well...you could...never mind."

Satoshi looked a little embarrassed by what he was about to say, but Seiko was getting desperate.

"What?"

"Have you ever considered pick up lines? Like trying to old school woo her?"

There was a tense moment of silence before the blonde directly next to Satoshi burst out laughing and physically rolled onto the gym floor, clutching his sides.

"Ahahahahah! Oh my god! That would be so hilarious! Ha ahahah c-can you imagine Naomi's face if Seiko tried to give her some-some corny ass pick up line! Oh god I would pay anything to-"

"I like it!"

Pausing in his laughter Yoshiki straightened up and looked at Seiko as though she had grown a second head.

"What?!"

"I said I like the idea! It would be subtle, yet still special enough to make an entertaining memory for the both of us! I could try one on the way home today after school and if it works I can give her a new one every day until she gets the hint."

The blonde teen stood up and looked back and forth between Satoshi's grinning face and Seiko's plotting eyes.

"You're serious?"

"As serious as a ghost with scissors!"

"That doesn't even make any...just never mind. Fine, we can try that, but me and Satoshi pick which ones you use!"

"Deal."

It took some time but both boys agreed to text her their shared list of possible lines after school ended.

In fact it was only 5 minutes after the last bell that Seiko recieved the message, but she had only manage to read the first 'clever' liner written before she had to put her phone away so she could listen to what her best friend was saying.

"And then Mr. Tu tried to tell me that the essay had to be about European music and not American but I-"

"American?"

"Yeah American, so then I said that it was written in my hand out that it had to be about an artist from the US not a European one. When he looked at it and realized I was right, I ended up getting a retake."

_God I hope this works..._

"...huh yeah great! Um but you know whats ironic about america? That one state."

Giving Seiko a confused look, Naomi stopped walking and tried to see the connection her friend was seeing in American states and her story.

"State? I didn't even. I said artist Seiko. An American artist not state, were you even listening-"

"Tennessee."

"What?"

"Are you from Tennessee?"

Now Naomi was a little scared.

_What the hell is wrong with her?_

She gently moved to feel her best friend's forehead for a possible fever, completely missing the bright blush covering Seiko's flushed face..

"What? No I'm not even from America? It would literally be impossible for me to be from-"

"Because you're the only Ten-I-see! Get it like ten outta ten because you're pretty!"

The short haired brunette blinked once to try and make her brain function, but the only thing she could make sense of was the amount of corniness she felt from a single joke.

It was actually painful...

And yet hilarious at the same time.

Naomi gasped out and allowed her over powering mirth to flow as she tried her hardest to stop the tears spilling from her eyes.

The laughter was not the kind of giggle that Seiko was use to hearing, but a full blown belly laughs that actually caused the brunette to snort a few times.

"BAHAHAHAHA AH AH SEIKO! Th-that was so corny I-I ahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't breathe, that just made my day! Oh my god where did you even hear that? HAHAHAHA Did some freshman try to hit on you or something?!"

While Naomi was distracted with catching her breathe at the HORRIBLE pick up line, Seiko quickly opened up her phone and read through the rest of her unread file.

_Does anyone call you a fisherman's prize? Because you are one hell of a catch._

_No..._

_Somebody better call Satan because one of his sexy little devils went missing!_

_Ew no!_

_Can you pull that heart shaped arrow out of my ass, some damn little kid in a diaper shot me._

_Nooooo!_

_Is there any chance you are an undercover officer because I want you under my covers tonight?_

_NO!_

_My god these are all terrible!_

Blushing hard, Seiko deleted the rest of the message and sent a quick 'are you two kidding me' to each of her friends.

_So much for that..._

Noticing that the taller girl was calming down, the shorter brunette gave her a quick apology for the horrendous 'joke' and changed the subject as quickly as possible.

_Back to square one I guess...I wonder if I could still try getting that sky writer?_

**Reviews guys? Pwease ;_;**


	9. Consequences

**AN: HELLO GREAT FANS! All of you guys have the sweetest things to say and I'm loving the response to this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own scissors...*snip snip snip* O.o**

"NAOMI! WHERE IS NAOMI?!"

Students and teachers alike all parted away, as a furious looking Seiko stormed down the hallway.

It was like witnessing the red sea being split into two, for the double curled brunette didn't even have to give more then a glare for people to dive away from her rage.

"NAOMI? I SWEAR TO GOD IF SOMEONE DOESN'T TELL ME TIGHT NOW-!"

One poor freshman who was foolish enough to try and speak, ended up getting his uniform collar held by an uncharacteristically aggressive brunette.

Pulling the stranger up with all her might, Seiko shoved the poor boy up against the nearest locker. Not even caring that countless students were staring and gaping at the scene.

"What did you just say?!"

"I-I said um she, she is probably in the s-sick bay! I-I heard what happened earlier and- I-Im not sure, I mean maybe?"

"...huh you're probably right! Thanks kid!"

Pecking him on the head like she usually did to her younger siblings, Seiko's rage quite literally melted away for a split second before reigniting like a spark.

Letting go of the terrified, yet seemingly swooning boy, the brunette began her decent down the corridor again.

_Stupid of course she would be in the nurse's office! Where else would she go!_

Rushing down the hall before skidding to a quick halt, Seiko ran into the bright white room only to see exactly what she feared.

Naomi was sitting on one of the two stock bed cots towards the edge of the office with a large purple bruise forming over her left eye.

The minute she saw Seiko though, the taller girl turned away.

She was clutching her torn up uniform side, with Mayu and Ayumi sitting by her right side, trying to get her to stop crying.

Satoshi, Morishige, and Yoshiki also were present, but they all stood besides the cot with furious expressions on their faces.

The moment they all saw the small teen though their fear morphed into panic.

"S-Seiko don't freak-"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Yoshiki dove out of the way along with the rest of the group who all but fell over themselves trying to get out of the way as Seiko kneeled before her girlfriend.

"Naomi honey what happened? Who did this?"

Naomi didn't respond, instead she chose to shrunk farther into herself and cry even harder.

Seiko took a gentle step back, and steeled her jaw.

"Would someone tell me why I had to find out that MY girlfriend was hurt from some kid I don't even know?! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"My apologies Seiko. Mayu and I were walking to Drama Club and we saw a few of the sophomores standing over and kicking Naomi while she tried to hide herself. When we ran up to them they bolted, but she was pretty beat up."

Morishige said this with clear anger and remorse in his voice.

"We wanted to tell you, but Naomi was fearful that...you wouldn't handle this well."

It was an extremely rare sight to see that the reserved boy spoke out in such an authoritative way, but the situation seemed appropriate enough.

Seiko swore under her breathe and tried to get the talker girl to look at her.

"Who the hell do they think they are attacking a senior? My god...Naomi? Come on beautiful I need you to look at me."

The short haired girl shyly met her girlfriend's eyes and reached forward to hug her.

"S-Seiko...they cornered me and I couldn't run...they called me...a...they-"

"Shhhh it's ok...What did they call you Nao-"

"THEY CALLED ME A DYKE! Then they punched me and- and one stepped on my ankle and- I- I was so sc-scared-"

The poor girl was becoming hysterical again, as she clung even tighter onto the double curled brunette.

Seiko hugged the other back just as tightly.

How could I have let this happen to her?

Looking up at all of her friends, Seiko smiled slightly.

"Thank you all for watching her. And I get that you are all pissed right now, but could me and Naomi have a minute? Maybe you could go get Ms. Yui and find those stupid punks...before I find them?"

All of the occupants agreed, but not before giving Naomi their goodbyes and moving to leave the office.

Finally giving the two girls their moment alone.

"Naomi?"

Looking up, the short haired girl met her girlfriend's eyes once again.

"Are...are you mad at me?"

Eyes widening in shock, Naomi began to move to try and stand off of the cot she was on.

"WHAT! No why would I be-OW DAMN IT!"

Stumbling back, Naomi looked down at her damaged foot and sighed.

"I think that kid from earlier sprained my ankle..."

"Oh hang on I'll take care of it!"

Seiko helped the other brunette move back to sit on the edge of the bed, then began to look around the room for a wrap an possibly something to stabilize her foot.

"Ah ha! Got it!"

"Seiko?"

"Yeah? What's up hun?"

Naomi straightened up a little and cleared her throat.

"Why...why did you think I was angry at you about this?"

Finding what she needed, Seiko kept her back to the other brunette and closed her eyes.

"I'm the one who wanted to make our relationship public...I should have just agreed to wait until we graduated."

"But you couldn't have known that this would happen! I'm not angry at-"

Slamming her hand down onto the counter top, Seiko turned back around with tears in her eyes.

"WELL YOU SHOULD BE NAOMI! God why can't you be upset at me?! I'm the one who said we should come out together! I'm the reason those-those little-I'M THE REASON YOU GOT HURT WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!"

Seiko rushed back to Naomi's side and began to sob loudly while hugging onto the brunette's uninjured side.

"I'm so sorry Naomi. I'm so sorry!"

Gently tugging at the smaller girl's hand, the short haired girl patiently waited until she had her girlfriend's attention.

"Seiko...I want you to listen to me very carefully."

"...ok."

Using her index finger to list the smaller girl's chin, Naomi forced the brunette to meet her eyes.

"Have I ever once said since I got hurt that I regret dating you?"

"...no but I-"

"Have I ever made it seem like I didn't love you?"

"Of course not but-"

"Seiko. You make me so happy. I don't care what a bunch of stupid kids think. I. Love. You. And it is not your fault, ok?"

Seiko nodded her head and allowed the taller girl to rest her chin on top of her.

"We are gonna be okay Seiko. I promise."

"Shouldn't I be comforting you tight now?"

"Probably, but we both know I'm better at this then you-HEY! No slapping the injured!"

Seiko laughed and stopped in her playful hitting, before gently moving to pec her girfriend on the cheek.

"I love you Naomi."

"I love you too Sei-"

Suddenly the door to the bay opened and a very pretty young woman came in with a chart in one hand and a phone in the other.

"Yes. Yes honey maybe we can go on a trip sometime this summer. Of course I-oh! I'm sorry I have a student here, we can talk later Sachiko. Love you too honey."

Closing her cellphone, the tall woman took a good look at the beaten up girl and shook her head.

"My goodness, what happened here? No worries, I'll have you fixed up in no time!"

Naomi and Seiko smiled at the woman's kind tone.

"Thank you Ms. Ummm? Ms.-"

"Ms. Shinozaki! Pleased to meet you girls."

**Reviews beautiful people please:D**


	10. Adorable

**AN: HEYO GUYS! I'm gonna be crazy busy for the next few days so bear with me:P**

**Disclaimer: I own this! *points at bowl of chips***

**I don't own this *points at corpse party industry***

**Because if I did we all know who would be the main series couple:D**

Naomi huffed to blow the bangs in her face out of the way, as she continued to walk down the street with her best friend.

"I'm serious Seiko! I wanna get my hair cut, but like super short!"

"Uh huh, I feel like we have this conversation every week."

"Well this time I'm serious! I'll get it up to like here."

Holding a hand up to her ear, Naomi glared at Seiko who rolled her eyes and continued to say 'uh huh sure'.

"You're so mean, why do I even talk to you?"

"Because you can't resist my sexiness!"

The two junior high students playfully shoved at each other, while their small blue smocks blew in the cool spring air.

"Whatever you dork."

"Correction, I'm YOUR dork!"

Naomi had her long hair pulled back into a classic pony tail, but the wind continued to cause her shorter hairs to fly directly into her eyes.

"Look at this! I look like some kind of creature from those scary stories Ayumi tells us all the time..."

Seiko who had her hair curled into two matching rolls on each side, giggled and move to gently push the fly aways out of the taller girl's vision.

"Well I think Naomi will be pretty no matter what, so how about this weekend we go for a haircut?"

"I guess we could. I'm over due anyway and my mom won't really mind-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jumping as though someone had pulled a gun on her, Naomi ducked and grabbed at her heart to try and calm it's racing pace.

"Christ Seiko! You scared me, what's wrong?"

"LOOK!"

Turning in the direction the smaller girl was pointing, Naomi peered down into a small cardboard box sitting outside of an old alley way..

"What it's just a...?...AWWWWWWWW!"

Inside the abandoned box there was a tiny tan, black, and white kitten sitting at the bottom with impossibly large blue eyes that reminded Naomi of the ocean. The moment the baby saw the two girls, he instantly moved from his trash bedding and snuggled up against Seiko's leg.

"He's so tiny! Aw you wittle bundle of wuv!"

He couldn't have been more then a few months old and with one of his ears slightly torn off from what looked like an old fight, he seemed to be a stray.

A very adorable stray.

"He is so cute! I just wanna cuddle him to death! Oh my god Naomi can we take him please!

"Seiko, he is really cute, but-"

"No buts! We can't just leave him here, he needs a good home! Look at his little face?"

The puppy dog stare her best friend was giving her was SO unfair.

But even after only a few years, Seiko knew she had the taller girl wrapped around her finger.

With just one pout, the 12 year old's resistance would fall away like paper to fire.

_Don't look at her pout! Don't look! You looked you dumbass._..

"Fine...but we aren't keeping him! Neither of us can anyway so we'll just try to find him a temporary place to stay."

"OKAY! Oh come on you wittle cutie!"

The double curled brunette was nuzzling the kitten before Naomi even had a chance to warn her about the possible diseases the little guy might have.

_Aw screw it he doesn't look like he has rabies or anything...hopefully..._

One problem both forgot about though was school. They were already half way there and if they went home now, neither would make it back in time before the late bell.

"Seiko where are we gonna hide-"

The smaller girl hurriedly stuffed the small bundle of fur into her blue dress and allowed his head to lightly pop out of the dress collar.

"Ta-da! Now onward Naomi! We must find fluffers a home!"

"Fluffers? Really?"

"Shut up I couldn't think of anything else! We'll just call you Mr. No Name for now won't we? Yes we will yes we will."

"This baby talk is making me sick..."

"Aw does wittle Naomi need a hug? Yes she does yes she-OW! Hey!"

Giggling at the smaller's silliness, the two hurried forward on their normal route to school and introduced their newest member to their group of friends.

Mayu and Ayumi INSTANTLY began to coo and nuzzle with the little fella, but Satoshi jumped when the cat tried to claw onto his shirt collar. Which of course got a good laugh out of all his friends.

Everyone else seemed to love the kitten as much as the two girls did, even though Yoshiki would never admit that he was playing peek a boo with him.

Seriously he'd rather drown in a pool.

"Are you guys gonna keep him?"

"I don't know...I can't because my mom doesnt like strays and Seiko's dad is allergic."

Thinking for a moment, Ayumi snapped her fingers and tried to recall exactly what she remembered from last week.

"Wait my older sister mentioned a while ago that her homeroom teacher seems a little lonely lately. Why don't you offer her little No Name?"

The ping-tailed went to hand the cat back to Naomi, who trie to recall if Ayumi ever mentioned who the teacher was.

"Are they nice?"

"Totally! All my sis ever talks about is how sweet her Sensei is to all the students. I think her name is Yui or something? She is new this year and is pretty young."

Seiko's eyes widened like she was having a small AhHa moment.

"Oh! I know where that room is! She is the upper grades teacher, the one with dark hair who always is wearing heels!"

The double curled girl reached out to drag Naomi towards the school building, shouting out a quick goodbye to her friends.

"We'll see you guys at recess!"

The two girls eventually were able to sneak their kitten into the upper level high and began searching the classes for this supposed wonderful teacher.

"Oh Seiko here it is! Room 2-A Ms. Yui. Ayumi was right says here this is her first year teaching."

Before either child could knock, a tall slender woman in a white blazer opened the door. Only to be startled at the sight of two junior high girls standing in her entrance way.

"Oh my! Hello there, you girls are an awfully long way from the lower classes arent you?"

A little stunned by how nice this woman was already, Seiko shyly stepped forward with a polite smile and kept the kitten hidden behind her back.

"Nice to meet you! Sorry to bother you Ms. Yui, but Ayumi's big sister said you were really kind and we were wondering if you wanted this kitten we found this morning who needs a friend!"

Gently bringing the small bundle out from behind her, Seiko presented the little mixed cat to the teacher who's smile dropped as she looked down the halls to make sure the principal wasn't near.

"Girls you know its against school policy to bring in animals! Quickly here come inside."

The Sensei allowed the two lower level girls to sneak into her homeroom, and shut the door quietly.

"Now then. May I ask where you fond this little cutie?"

"Me and Seiko were walking to school and he was hiding in this alleyway by our houses. Since he is really tame we thought we could find him a home."

Reaching down to cradle the kitten, Ms. Yui felt her heart flutter when the tiny animal blinked its wide eyes up at her purred against her chest.

"Aw see he likes you!"

"I guess he does...I'm sorry what were your names again?"

"Im Naomi and this is my best friend Seiko! We are in eighth grade."

Nodding her head, Ms. Yui smiled and continued to play with the adorable animal in her arms.

"Ahh I see, perhaps I'll see you two more often next year. You may even be in my homeroom, since I'm being reassigned to freshman."

"Hopefully you're really nice and Mr. No Name likes you a lot...soooo maybe you'd wanna keep him?"

The teacher looked torn for only a few seconds, before rushing back into the back of her room. Then quickly pulling out a small container with no lid, she gently placed the kitten in it and put it behind her desk.

"If I go now I can grab some milk from the cafeteria, and I suppose some newspapers would be an ok litter box until I get home today. Ok! I'll take him."

Seiko smiled wide and rushed forward to give the young woman a tight hug.

"THANK YOU MS. OLDER CLASS SENSEI! What do you think you should name him?"

"Hmm I'm rather fond of Monet."

**Based off of one page of the Magna, only with my own twist because come on! We all wondered about that cat Ms. Yui was so fond about even in her dying hours right?**

**No? Just me? Oh well:)**

**Reviews? Salsa to go with these chips I found?**


	11. Guide You

**AN: So, how the hell is everyone! Yeah I know I know, I haven't updated in forever, but I'm super busy with...yeah I have no excuse I'm just a lazy writer lol.**

**Also little thanks to all of you in the review section with the hilarious comments about my horrible jokes! YOU ALL GIVE ME A REASON TO TRY (fail) TO BE FUNNY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party. Yeah that's right I don't! I know it's a shock but all I have ownership over is this- *bag of swedish fish that I borrowed (stole) from an abandoned movie theatre...**

Feeling her chest tighten, Naomi gasped out again and again, but her pinned down hands could do nothing to help. Stating up and looking into the merciless eyes of her abuser, the young girl fought to focus on what she saw.

There was no humanity in those eyes, simply mirth that gradually grew as the tears from her face fell faster then a locomotive.

"S-Seiko I, please s-stop!"

"Oh don't act like you aren't loving this."

Trying to move her hands to shove the double curled girl away from her, Naomi cried out and gasped in short breathes. Wrenching one of her hands to try and hit her, Naomi felt her resolve crumble even further.

"Seiko! S-stop! I-I-"

"Say it Naomi! Say IT!"

Tears in her eyes, the taller girl looked away and screamed.

"MERCY OK MERCY Y-YOU WIN!"

Smiling in victory, Seiko hopped of of the shorter hair girl, and casually moved to return to the sofa.

Pretending that the impov tickle fight hadn't just happened seconds ago.

Meanwhile Naomi simply laid on the floor, red faced and trying to calm the quickness of her heart, as a slow forming glare shot across the room.

"W-was that...nessisary?"

Pondering the question, the smaller of the girls looked down at her best friend and smiled before shrugging.

"Naomi shouldn't have questioned my abilities to make her laugh!"

Standing to her full height, Naomi huffed and glared more intensely at the smirking Seiko. Even though no real malice was held behind it.

"You just wait until we get into High School and you need me to help protect you from the big kids."

"Uh huh I'm sure they all will be terrified of the D cup 5 foot freshman."

Gaping like a fish, Naomi self consciously crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the floor.

"How do you always know what cup size I am?!"

"Call it best friend's intuition!"

"More like a perv's keen eye..."

Smiling softly Seiko moved forward to pull the reluctant girl into a tight hug.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of big boobs Naomi! You have killer hips and the rest of the package to match. The boys will be on you like-"

"I swear to god if you say something perverted I'm disowning you!"

Pulling away slightly, the smaller girl bent to meet the brunette's eye, only to frown deeply when she avoided the look.

"Naomi? What's wrong? You didn't even try in the tickle fight and you're so skittish lately..."

At first it seemed as though the short haired girl wouldn't speak, but eventually Naomi buried her head further into Seiko's neck and whispered brokenly.

"I don't wanna lose you Seiko. I can't lose my best friend..."

Feeling tears prick the side of her eyes, and Seiko felt her heart being touched by how sincere the other was.

"Naomi-"

"No everyone keeps warning me to stay close to my real friends, but what if something happens and you leave or-"

The double curled girl began to bawl uncontrollably, shocking Naomi.

"I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU! EVEN IF I WERE GONE I WOULD WATCH OVER YOU FROM ABOVE!"

"Wait? What?"

"NAOMI! MY SPIRIT WILL ALWAYS GUIDE YOU!"

"Wh-what the hell? Seiko you're not dead you know?"

Pulling back with a sniffle, the smaller girl smiled.

"True, but I made you smile."

Slapping her friend on the shoulder Naomi sighed, as the other girl began to gently run her hand up and down her back.

"Well even if I did die, Naomi would never lose me. I'd always be with you. No distance, person, and especially no high school will break us apart."

"Thanks Seiko.."

"...and nothing would keep me away from that booty you got!"

"Seriously? We were having a nice moment and- SEIKO! YOUR HANDS!"

**I know this has no point but it's adorable so shut up! *pouts***


	12. Surprises

**AN: I LOVE SEIKO SO MUCH GOD DAMN YOU ROPE AND SPIRITS AND SACHIKO AND CREATORS WHO KILLED HER!**

**Disclaimer: THIS IS MY MOST PRIZED POSSESSION *points to star covered scarf* IT COST ME A TON OF MY SAVINGS *5 dollars* AND THERE ARE MANY LIKE IT BUT THIS ONE IS MINE!**

The laughter from the entire bus continued to grow as all the students shared countless stories and jokes with one another. Morshige all the while snapped dozens of candid photos on his phone.

Satoshi made a funny face next to Seiko hugging Naomi from behind, Ayumi slapping Yoshiki playfully on the back of the head, Mayu, Yuka, and Ms. Yui trying to make each other laugh using ridiculous accents.

He would have to remind himself to send these all to his beloved friend's later when they returned home.

It was like any other day for the homeroom only instead of being in their usual classes learning, the teens and their favorite teacher were on their way to the new carnival that had opened a few days ago.

It had taken some convincing to get their principal to agree on the spontaneous field trip, but considering how well each students' track record was (save for Yoshiki which had required literal begging) there was no trouble!

Well getting Yuka permission as well had been a little bit of a pain, but Satoshi had said she wanted to see them all again so badly that no one had the heart to say no.

Besides the junior high student was always welcome.

So here they were on a gorgeous friday morning heading on their first official trip, but no one was more excited then Seiko.

She was practically buzzing in her seat.

"I can't wait! We can go on the ferris wheel, then get cotton candy, and get those cool face paint things, ohhh! We can get a big group picture in an old fashion westem style!"

While everyone else listened on to their friend's rambling, Naomi continued to nod her head patiently. Completely ignoring how badly her hands were sweating or the fact that her heart felt like it was going to destroy her chest.

The field trip had been her idea yes, but the real show was set to happen later in the afternoon right before they left the carnival. If everything went according to plan...

"NAOMI!"

Falling out of her seat, the short haired junior girl squeaked then glared at Seiko who was giving her a sheepish-apologetic look.

"Eek! Sorry! Sorry! But look!"

Shaking her head, Naomi slowly got back into her bus seat and looked out the window, seeing the incoming tents and rides. Seiko had never been to anything like this before and if the excitement on her face was anything to go by, they were all about to hear a very big scream-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! COME ON!"

The bus had barely even stopped before the double curled girl sprinted off with an unhuman speed, dragging Naomi along with her.

The rest of the day was spent how one would assume. The group eventually caught up to the giddy Seiko at the ticket entrance and from there on stayed as one.

Yoshiki, Morshige, and Satoshi won all the girls stuffed teddy bears at a shooting game to try and show off their 'manly' ness. Naomi had even managed to get Seiko a light pink puppy dog in a water squirter booth.

Then after some ridiculous looking western photos, they all went on some of the smaller roller coasters(Ms. Yui couldn't stop laughing at her kids faces in the picture taken midway through one of the drops).

After everyone headed towards the haunted house, which freaked the entire group out...well not Morshige really.

The entire thing had been set in some sort of ghost school and as you walked through the halls all you could see and hear was gory props and children's laughter. Satoshi had been forced to escort Yuka out when she claimed to have to go to the bathroom due to the scary stuff, but honestly he was thankful for the excuse to leave.

Thankfully the creepy place was behind all of them eventually and they all were able to head out and get food. In retrospect though Seiko did end up learning the hard way that a big lunch and a spinning ride afterwards wasn't the smartest idea.

But the second her stomach was empty she had hopped away from the trashcan like nothing had happened and was right back to her peppy smile.

Naomi immediately offered her some water and a chance to rinse out her mouth.

But sadly the sun had begun it's slow decent into the west and the time had come. The short haired girl's anxiety was back as she approached the ferris wheel.

Now or never.

"Hey Satoshi?"

Turning to face his best friend, the tall boy looked at the worry on her face and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Naomi. Everything is set and even Yuka has offered to help. She's be crazy to say no!"

Nodding in false confidence, the short haired teen thanked the siblings and moved to go find her favorite brunette. All the while Ayumi and Ms. Yui went back out to the bus to go pick up what was hidden in the back compartment.

"Hey Seiko?"

Midway through her cotton candy, the brunette smiled at Naomi and swallowed what was left of her fluffy treat.

"What's up?"

"Ummm. Do you wanna ferris wheel? I-I mean ride! No I mean do you wanna go ferris ride wheel? Wait-"

Holding a hand up to Naomi's head, Seiko frowned slightly and felt to see if her best friend had a fever.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah sorry um, Do you wanna go ride the ferris wheel?"

"DO I!"

Forgetting about the previous awkwardness, Seiko dragged the other girl by the hand to the ride line and began buzzing with excitement again.

Soon the two were in their shared cart heading up to the top. Naomi HATED heights with a passion, but for this she was willing to endure. It would make everything perfect.

Once their little double seat was stilled at the very peak of the wheel, Naomi shut her eyes and waited for Seiko to say something. But her friend was silent.

Opening her eyes, the taller girl looked at the brunette and noticed that she was stating everywhere BUT down. Basically exactly the only place she was supoose to be staring at, she wasn't.

"Seiko?"

"Mmmmhhhhmmm?"

"Why aren't you looking down?"

Scrunching her brows, the smaller brunette looked at Naomi like she had grown a second head.

"Because that would be rude! I know you doesnt like heights, and I'm willing to bet you only came on this so I could have fun. And if Naomi won't look down neither will I!"

God reallllyyy had it out for her. She was sure of it.

Cracking a completely uneasy smile, Naomi forced her eyes to stare at the ground below.

The things she does for this girl.

"T-there I'm looking!"

"But you don't-"

"SEIKO THE RIDE WILL START MOVING SOON IM BEGGING YOU JUST LOOK DOWN PLEASE!"

Quiet now, the double curled girl rose one eyebrow and looked down to see whatever it was Naomi was looking at below. The minute she did her heart froze.

All their friends were far below them, Each holding an edge or a corner of a very large plastic banner that had 'Seiko will you be my girlfriend' written in huge printed on bubble letters.

Slowly turning to face her best friend, who had her eyes closed and a flushed looking face, Seiko remained perfectly still until their cart started to move again. The two girls were completely silent, and very carefully Naomi peeked her eyes open as their decent became closer to the ground.

She refused to look at Seiko though.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I really do love you a lot an-"

The second her head turned, Seiko was on top of Naomi like a crazy woman, and began kissing the breathe out of her while sobbing.

"YES YES YES! I LOVE YOU! YES! OF COURSE I WILL!"

Naomi didn't even hear the people around them making congratulatory/disgusted noises or the cheering of all her closest friends.

Everything simply became drowned out to the intense crackling of the fireworks she felt in her heart.

**So yeah that's totes how it happened at least in my head:D**


	13. All Bets Are Off

**AN: GUYS SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAS HAPPENED?! **

**I have lost things to list that I own! So I haven't been able to tell stories!**

***uses this blatant lie as an excuse for not writing as often:)***

**Disclaimer: While I adore the series lol no sadly Corpse Party is not under my (mentally unstable) care:D**

Seiko continued to stare. Completely flabbergasted. Simply allow her jaw to unhinge and relock several times as Naomi still remained oblivious to the shocked states all her friends were giving her.

"So you aren't mad?"

Carelessly, the brunette continued to draw aimlessly in her notebook. Barely giving them all a second look.

"Not at all. I mean personally, I think it's funny."

Everyone soon resembled Seiko as they all gaped openly.

Chorusing together.

"Really?!"

"Really. And if anything I'm happy you all had such faith in our relationship."

Again everyone just stared.

Well almost everyone, Ms. Yui looked like she were close to bursting into laughter. Her students were sometimes just too much.

Covering her lips to giggle slightly, the teacher spoke aloud.

"So who exactly WAS the final winner?"

The Sensei really did want to curb her curiosity, but honestly how often did it happen that students placed bets on each other ending up together? Especially two girls who had been best friends since childhood! It was both psychotic and hilarious, well at least to her.

Clearing his throat, Yoshiki chose to speak up on behalf of the rest of his stunned friends.

"Well me and Satoshi had started the bet in the park one day after seeing these two fall off a bike together. But when you think about it, come on, they weren't always exactly subtle with their feelings."

"Oh like you were any better."

"EY! Shut it Naomi!"

Said girl chuckled playfully, and finally tore her eyes away from her doodle to give the blonde boy a smile.

"Relax, it all worked out for you and Ayumi anyway. Even if you were a huge chicken."

Yoshiki blushed to the tips of his ears as his pigtailed girlfriend giggled and lightly shoved at his shoulders. Mumbling that he was in fact a little bit of a chicken with her.

The blonde stuttered and changed the subject.

"O-Okay! Not the point! ANYWAY, it took A LOT longer then any of us really expected, and we had to restart a ton of times after everyone's time on the bet went past their dates, but in the final call, Mayu won."

The cheerful brunette cheered slightly, and stood to circle around her desk. Completely engulfing the short haired girl in a tight embrace.

"I'm not sorry I won the money, but I do apologize for betting upon your feelings with Seiko."

Naomi shrugged and looked over to the still statue like Seiko, who during the entire conversation had remained wide eyed and silent.

"No harm done really and I'm happy you won Mayu! If anything it's a relief, but uh I think we all broke my girlfriend."

Everyone diverted their eyes to the frozen girl in question, and laughed, breaking the tension from before.

It was just like any other completely ridiculous day.

No one really could recall how the bizarre topic had come up. All they recalled was that someone had brought up that time Naomi had asked Seiko out at the carnival and BOOM, suddenly everyone remembered the bet.

Leading to an awkward accidental spilling about the WHOLE thing.

How Mayu had been dead on guessing the week of the event. And how she had used the reward money to take all her friends out for crepes.

Remembering the day that her good friend had treated them all to the treats had seemingly connected all the dots for the double curled girl. And she had just sorta froze.

Opening and closing her mouth like a robot.

Removing herself from Mayu's pitying hug, the short haired senior girl slowly approached her girlfriend and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Seiko? You okay babe-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL HAD A BET GOING FOR ME AND NAOMI! YOU ALL KNEW WE'D END UP TOGETHER?! I WOULD HAVE ASKED HER OUT SO MUCH EARLIER!"

"Seiko it's really not a big deal I mean a lot of people probably didn't expect us to-"

"NO EXCEPTIONS! We could have been together months maybe even years ago! THIS MEAN TECHNICALLY WE HAVE BEEN DATING FOREVER!"

Clearing her through to bring back her inside voice, the double curled girl politely stood from her desk and grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

"We'll have a party to celebrate our love! If all our friends knew we'd end up together we need to make up for dozens of missed anniversaries!"

"But...Seiko we've been together for like 11 months already-"

"It'll be after school tomorrow! I'll make dinner and we'll have a big slumber party!"

Naomi suddenly looked panicked and tightened her hold on Seiko's hand.

"Babe wait isn't your dad taking your sister and brothers camping?"

"Yeah remember he is taking them to that Little Scouts overnight weekend trip!"

"No let me rephrase. Isn't THIS weekend the weekend that YOU said would just be for you and I only? You know to be...to...be alone?!"

The short haired girl had whispered out the last part, but luckily the cheery smile Seiko had on her face hadn't given away any of the hidden undertones her girlfriend had hinted at.

"Yup! But now we get to spend Friday and Saturday with all our friends! It's perfect. And they can tell us stories about what happened during the bet time! It'll be such fun! Ms. Yui would you like to attend?"

The teacher smiled, but waved her hand in dismissal.

"I hardly think that would be seen as appropriate, but I'll be with you all in spirit!"

The rest of the friends agreed to the arrangement and smiled their goodbye's as the next period bell rang.

"Okay! See you later Sensei!"

"We'll fill you in on a few of the funnier things that happened tomorrow during class Ms. Yui!"

"See ya later guys!"

Sighing, the short haired girl grabbed her books and allowed herself to be lead out of the room by the still excited brunette.

The second everyone had made their departure into the hallway though, Seiko pulled her girlfriend to the side of their lockers and whispered quickly.

"Don't worry Naomi. Friday and Saturday may be shared with our friends, but Sunday. You. Are. Mine."

Naomi had been standing shellshocked in the center of the hallway for so long that she almost missed her next class. She made it luckily, but the blush on her face remained for the rest of the day.

**I don't even know anymore guys lol hope you enjoyed and REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	14. First Kiss

**AN: This is probably my favorite chapter so far to write and I hope yo guys love it!**

**I've also been heartbroken though to notice that a lot of you guys aren't letting me hear your beautiful thoughts anymore:'( I apologize for all the lacking updates and I hope I didn't lose ya'll cause I appreciate all the support truly3**

**Disclaimer: I own this vanilla latte that I may or may not have grabbed out of a Starbuck employee's hand an ran out the door with...**

The saying goes "if looks could kill". It is usually used in instances when one is giving such a hateful glare, that onlookers wonder how the receiver can still properly function without bursting into flames.

Or something along those lines.

As many know however, such a thing as killing some with an aggressive stare isn't possible.

Oh but how Seiko wished it was.

Here she was at her first REAL high school party surrounded by exactly what she expected to find. Kids drinking god knows what kind of alcohol out of a red solo cups, people clumsily trying to maneuver past couples too concerned with their tongue battles to pay them any mind, and horrible rap/techno/radio shit that made her head pound to it's chaotic beat.

So what if the entire party was being hosted by a random kid she didn't know? It was still everything she had been so excited to experience first hand with her best friends, especially Naomi.

That is until some idiot had to ruin her fun.

Seiko had truthfully only walked away in hopes of finding her and the other girl something to drink that wouldn't result in her ending headfirst up against the shaggy carpeting of this unknown seniors house. When she returned though the cups she had been holding suddenly became crushed in her grip.

Some stupidly handsome red headed, Leather jacket wearing, jerk was where SHE had been just a few minutes ago, talking up a storm with HER Naomi.

Okay so technically the short haired girl wasn't her's to claim, but the fact that this unknown stranger made her best friend laugh so easily caused Seiko's blood to boil. That special snort of laughter and hand over her mouth to soften her giggles was something only the double haired girl should be provoking not this meat head!

But not wanting to ruin the party for the other girl, Seiko had patiently gone to rinse off the juice that had fallen out of the suddenly destroyed red cups in her hands, and waited. Positioning herself against the farther end wall of the crowded room so she could observe this new rival.

Jealousy had never been Seiko's weak point. Controlling her lovesick gazes and murderous if-you-flirt-with-my-secret-lover glares was second nature.

Lord knows she has had enough practice whenever Satoshi was around. But it wasn't as though Seiko could ever allow her precious Naomi to see her with such envy in her eyes.

It would just make things awkward for them whenever-

Actually speak of the devil there he was now.

Seiko dropped her deathlike facial features and watched excitedly as the same boy who she had been thinking of seconds ago seemed to be rushing towards Naomi!

This was perfect, it would be considered a non too friendly interrupting from her if she tried to intervene, but if Satoshi did it it would look like a declaration of possessive love.

True the double curled girl could find herself often getting peeved over how fond the easily startled boy and Naomi were of each other, but at least Satoshi was considered a friend. If she lost her beloved to someone like him, it wouldn't be so bad and she KNEW the short haired brunette would be happy.

But this other guy, who was currently trying to drape his arm around her best friend's shoulder, would dump her the second he got what he wanted!

Seiko could see his player nature easily from how he would use Naomi's distracted rambling to check out other girls who passed by. Even going as far as to leer and wink in her direction once. Probably not knowing she came here with the same girl he was hitting on know.

Basically he was a grade A douche.

After quietly contemplating, the double curled girl decided that Mochida was probably the lesser of two evils when compared to the stranger.

And boy did she want Satoshi to knock this guy's lights out before she did.

If given the chance, she'd make sure he wouldn't even have to worry about getting a girl pregnant because she would knee him hard enough for his great great great grandfather to feel.

Smiling and readjusting her stance to get a perfect view of the oncoming quarrel(where she planned to swoop in and save Naomi from the 'dumb boys' fight for her affection') Seiko watched on as Satoshi quickened his pace and all but sprinted...

...right by Naomi?

"Eh?!"

Turns out the supposed to be white knight was running to the trashcan BEHIND the duo to promptly empty his stomach of all the accidental alcohol Yoshiki had been slipping in his drink all night.

Seiko slapped a hand to her forehead in exasperation.

So much for plan A.

Looks like it was time for her to step up the game.

Quickly running back to the kitchen, the double curled girl found the first bottle she could grab and looked down at her crop top styled shirt.

The things she'd do for love...

Around half an hour later, the same jock, who had been hard core flirting with Naomi, tried once again to go fetch his latest prize a drink.

"You sure you don't want anything? There are a ton of wine coolers in Kizami's fridge?"

"No it's okay. A few months ago I got really badly drunk and my best friend Seiko had to come pick me up. We ended up having this huge fight and I swore to her the next day after we made up that I wouldn't drink like that again."

Trying his hardest not to roll his eyes, the redheaded boy leaned up against the wall to his left and chuckled falsely but believably.

"Damn I hope I don't have a lot of competition here."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"It's just that all I've heard you talk about all night is how great your little friend Seiko is."

Frowning slightly, Naomi embarrassedly moved to tuck a nonexistent strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry about that. It's just I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Funny you sound just like this chick in my grade named Naho whenever she talks about her 'friend' Sayaka."

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette tilted her head.

"Why do you say it like that? And what does any of this have to do with you having 'competition'?"

"Because if this Seiko girl is anything like Sayaka it's pretty obvious that she-"

"NAAAAOOOOOMMMMIII!"

Spinning around just in time to see a VERY drunk looking double curled girl stumble through the kitchen way, Naomi's jaw dropped to the floor when she took in her best friend's glazed over expression and mischievous smile.

"Seiko! What the hell happened?"

"I'm heerreee t-to savve you!"

"Save me? Wha-AH"

Having to rush to catch the smaller girl as she crumbled to the floor, Naomi worriedly said a quick goodbye to the boy she had been talking to. Completely missing the pissed off expression that crossed his face as he stormed off.

"My god Seiko you smell horrible! What's all over the front of your shirt?!"

"..."

"What the hell were you drinking?!"

"OH WON'T YOOUUUU STAYYY WITH MEEEEE CAUSE NAOMIIII YOU'RRRE *hiccup* ALL I NEEEDDDD!"

Suddenly seeing that her best friend's improv singing was attracting a lot of unwanted attention, Naomi huffed and moved to assist Seiko in standing. Even though she was supporting most of the dunk girl's weight.

"Shhhh. Let's just get you home."

"WAAAIITT! Whha-at about the un..un...encore thatss it!"

"No encore tonight! Consider this my redemption for my drunk failure a few months back..."

Wishing their friends goodbye, the short haired brunette opened the almost blacked out door to the senior's house and started walking.

Beginning their short but hard trek back to Mayu's father's house.

Thankfully they were sleeping over and Naomi wouldn't have to explain to Seiko's dad why she was bringing home his underaged daughter trashed.

Ever since her parent's divorce, Mayu had alternated between attending school back home and staying with her mom, while coming out to see her dad and stay at his place for the weekends ever now and then.

This week just so happened to be when Mayu's different group of upperclassman friends held a middle of the year party at Kizami's house. Inviting all of her hometown group to come and hang out!

Though from what it sounded like, the strange boy had been more or less forced to hold the large gathering at his house because it was the biggest. If anything he seemed like the type to despise social gatherings, and people in general.

But Mayu was Mayu, and immediately invited all of her best friends to come stay in the next town over courtesy of her father being away on business. They all had rejoiced at the chance of experiencing an older class party, though Naomi had not at all expected their night to go this way.

The other sophomores back home would never believe the shit older kids pulled here.

Finally managing to get Seiko inside the large loft, Naomi placed her best friend down on the sofa in the living room and sighed.

"Hopefully you didn't drink yourself sick and you'll be able to sleep this off. Been there and throwing up while drunk is horrifying."

The dazed girl was being unusually quiet, and for a moment the taller teen worried that she was in fact about to get sick. But instead Seiko merely moved her head so she could stare at Naomi.

"It's okay Naomi..."

"Eh?"

"I'm not...afraid of dying...this is...it for me..."

Trying her hardest not to burst out laughing, the short haired girl smiled and brushed a stray hair out of the tiny girl's eye sight.

"You're not gonna die you goof, you just drank too much."

"It's a shame...I'm gonna pass on...without...ever being kissed..."

"Eh?!"

Shallowly breathing as though she were in fact dying, Seiko peered over to looked deeply into the other girl's carmel colored eyes.

"Naomi will you kiss me..."

"What?"

"I just...wanna know...what it's like...please...it can stay...between us..."

Shaking her head fondly, the taller brunette laughed.

"You're not gonna remember any of this tomorrow and I can't wait to see your reaction when I retell you all-"

Suddenly seeing tears begin to prick at Seiko's eyes Naomi panicked.

"Wait?! Are you c-crying?"

"I just...don't w-wanna die...without ever knowing Naomi...pleasssee."

Now she was torn. It was obvious that her best friend wasn't actually going to die, but whenever the smaller girl ended up crying it usually wasn't easy to fix!

And right now with her state of mind and all the alcohol in her system, Seiko probably truly thought this was the end of her life and that she would in fact never be kissed before death.

Contemplating her choices, Naomi sighed. It wasn't like Seiko would remember any of this the next day much less count this as an official kiss.

Would it be so bad to play along if it meant she'd be happy?

"O-okay! Okay just...don't cry! I'll kiss you..."

Smiling, the smaller brunette closed her eyes patiently and waited. Naomi leaned forward hesitantly and took rushed forward to get it over with.

Suddenly a shock ran through both girl's systems as their lips meet for no more then five seconds. Igniting a bright blush on both their faces as their heart stilled.

Pulling back with a startled whimper, Naomi anxiously peered down to see that the other brunette had fallen asleep. Leaving her alone to calm the storm of confused thoughts brewing in her head.

Unknown to the suddenly curious and wide eyed girl though, Seiko was doing a raging happy dance inside her head.

_Maybe I should have joined Drama Club with Morshige? I deserve a damn medal for best actress or something!_

**First kisses are magical aren't they;)**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Please!**

**So again I'm terribly sorry for the scattered updates and I love ya'll! also next chapter we have a special guest making an appearance because he/she IS TOTALLY ONE OF MY NEW FAVORITES!**


	15. Seiko's Struggle

**AN: WOAH OKAY SO there is like a civil war going on in the reviews right now and I just want to point out that no matter who you ship we all love Corpse Party! Okay?**

**I can take criticism, I hear it everyday, but please respect one another because you guys who follow this story and leave your thoughts are the reason I do what I do!**

**We all good? *cautiously holds up peace offering of mozzarella sticks***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of value! Literally:D nothing especially not Corpse Party! If I did I'd never take breaks for chapters:P**

Seiko clutched onto her coffee mug like it was a life line, shakily taking sip after sip. Hoping that by some miracle her nerves wouldn't shatter.

Or at least that the caffeine would help her tired eyes.

The two other occupants of the room glanced at the state their friend was in and looked between each other with worried expressions.

Their usually bubbly friend had called the duo over for tea, but specifically requested that they show up at 5 oclock. Exactly when Naomi wouldn't be home due to a weekly dinner with her mother.

"Uh Seiko?"

"..."

Yoshiki tried again.

"Seiko?"

Nothing.

The silence that had been dragging on ever since the 27 year old woman had answered the door hadn't been broken even for a simple hello.

The brunette had just rushed her friends inside, poured them hastily brewed tea, and grabbed a large mug of double expresso for herself.

Since the first shaky sip, Seiko hadn't said a single word.

Ayumi tried more then once to get her friend to speak, and her husband had as well, but it appeared she just didn't or couldn't speak whatever was troubling her so.

Gently removing her hand from the blonde man's grip long enough to pry away the brunette's coffee, Shinozaki sighed.

"Seiko? What is wrong? Talk to us."

"It's Naomi..."

"W-what?! Is she sick did something happen? Was someone-"

Biting her fingernails like a drug addict, the young woman threw her head down onto the kitchen table with a frustrated shriek.

"She is running me into the ground, I can't keep up with her anymore! Every night, every morning all she wants to do is have sex!"

The blue haired girl's cheeks ignited like flames while Yoshiki all but fell out of his seat in laughter. Smacking his fist onto the table like a mad man.

"Oh my god THAT'S the problem? BAHAHAHAHA this is priceless! T-the great pervert Seiko Shinohara bested by her OWN horny pregnant wife! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The brunette wanted to snap back, but she truthfully had no energy to fight off the completely true statement.

It was no secret that Naomi had been carrying their baby for months now, and Seiko had been nothing but supportive for each trimester.

Cooing and rubbing the short haired woman's back during the morning sickness. Getting a hot fudge/peanut butter/potato chip/vanilla cake for Naomi's craving crazed 28th birthday.

Taking the verbal lash outs with stride and apologizing as soon as her wife took a breathe in between her rants. And then happily excepting a 3am emotional apology filled cry fest that followed the same night.

It had all been smooth sailing for her because, well it was what she expected to come out of taking care of her pregnant wife.

But all those easy to handle issues soon fell away for the short haired woman's third trimester. The I-need-sex-to-survive-time period.

No joke, that is what she had taken to calling the apocalyptic zoning of her life right now.

Glaring down at the blonde man before her, Seiko clutched her hands into her brunette hair. Pulling slightly and musing the double curled parts.

"It's not funny Yoshiki! I was thrilled for the first week but it's been A MONTH AND A HALF NOW AND SHE ISNT SLOWING DOWN! I haven't slept in days!"

Ayumi shook herself out of her stutter and did note that there were weak bags of exhaustion forming o Shinohara's face. So this probably was pretty serious. Elbowing her husband sharply in the chest, and chastised him for laughing.

Giving his wife a playful shove in return, the tall man ran a hand through his bleached gelled back hair and smiled. The brunette was his best friend who was a girl and they had shared a lot of secrets through the years, but this one took the prize for most ironic.

"Okay okay I'm s-sorry! Ehe I'm done. Now Seiko take a breathe, this is just a phase. I'm sure Yuka, Mayu, and even Ayumi will go through it one day too. But you certainly won't hear me complaining."

"YOSHIKI!"

Slapping her husband upside the head again as waggled his eyebrows, the blue haired woman sighed and turned back to her friend.

"My god even as a grown man you're still as intolerable as you were in high school."

"You mean back when you had a huge crush on the 'bad boy' type?"

"ANYWAY! Shinohara, while I'm shocked that you of all people are tired of...um loving your wife, you have to remember this isn't forever. Naomi's hormones are probably just raging at this point in her trimester and-"

Smacking her head down onto the table again with a muffled cry, Seiko covered herself with her arms.

"WELL I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE! I mean look at this!"

Sitting up to pull down the front of her scarf, the couple's jaws fell as at least a dozen sore looking hickeys came into sight.

It almost looked like Seiko had been strung up on a noose the bruising was so bad.

"And that's not the only place! She also left one the size of a baseball on my-"

"SEIKO!"

Covering her ears, Ayumi screamed for her friend to stop talking while the blonde man once again burst out into laughter.

"This is t-too funny, oh god when does Naomi get home I need to give her a medal of something for taking down-"

The brunette glared daggers at her friend.

"Yoshiki you will not mention a word of this to my wife! So help me I will go onto one of those sites Ayumi likes so much and curse your entire-"

"Seiko! I'm hommme!"

The sing song voice that filtered in through the front door of the house caused the youngest woman's blood to run cold.

"Babe where are you I- oh!"

Startled by the sight of her friends, Naomi smiled and gave them each a wave while moving to kiss Seiko on the cheek. Missing how panicked her wife seemed to e at her presence.

"I haven't seen you guys in weeks! How long have you been here? Do you want something to eat or drink or-"

"Oh no no no don't strain yourself."

Ayumi was quick to stand from her seat and bring her very much showing friend a hug. Being mindful to be gentle while avoiding her stomach.

But back at the table Yoshiki decided to mess with his best girl-bro just a little but more.

"Yeah don't worry about it, me and Shinozaki were just leaving."

Seiko's eyes widened comically, as she saw the glint go off in Naomi's eyes.

"R-really you guys don't h-have to-"

She was gonna kill the blonde.

"I'm afraid it's very important. We'll see you guys at the barbecue next week yeah?"

TRAITOR! The double haired brunette watched as her last hope for rest walked out the front door. Just barely catching sight of Ayumi whacking Yoshiki in the shoulder for abandoning their friend in time of need.

The second the lock sounded and the two girls were alone, Naomi smirked and moved towards her beautiful wife.

"Seiko. Come here."

Gulping the brunette moved cautiously and kept her guard as high up as it could go. Trying not to tense as her wife brought her into a hug.

"You seem nervous babe...what's bothering you..."

The hot breathe on her ear made Seiko shudder and bury her red face into Naomi's taller neck.

"Need me to take care of you?"

This had to be karma getting her back after so many years of perverted advances.

"I-I'm fi-fine I-AHHHHH"

The short haired woman bit down harshly on the marks she had left last night causing the smaller of the two's head to spin.

I wonder if it's possible to die from sex overdose?

"Let's go up stairs so you can relax."

Who was she to deny the woman carrying her baby?

Allowing herself to be lead up to the second level, Seiko prayed to the spirits that her title of Sex Drive leader would be returned after the baby was born.

She also prayed that for the sake of her own life, Naomi didn't find the handcuffs that she had been forced to hide tightly at the back of their closet.

**Okay so this chapter happened O.o**

**Uh reviews please and glad for the support *goes to hide under rock with handful of mozzerella sticks***

**Also would it have been easier to write this whole story in order? Of course! Did I do that? Of course not! Why? That ruins the confusing fun!**

**Chapter 3  
Chapter 10  
Chapter 11  
Chapter 4  
Chapter 7  
Chapter 1  
Chapter 8  
Chapter 2  
Chapter 14  
Chapter 6  
Chapter 12  
Chapter 9  
Chapter 5  
Chapter 13  
Chapter 15**


	16. It's Okay

**AN: So question am I the only one in the fandom that is like obsessed with Satsuki?!**

**She was only in 2U and Blood Drive but come on she is hilarious and a little rebel badass XD**

**Much respect to her and this canon idea that has been pestering me for a while now!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CP BUT I OWN THIS BED!**

***Ikea employee* "Excuse me? Miss? You aren't allowed to sleep on the furniture and spray paint your name on the walls..."**

Seiko lazily put in the combination to her locker while humming a soft tune to herself. At the metallic click of her door opening, the brunette smiled and moved to deposit the rest of her unneeded books in for the day.

Countless other students continued to pass her by quickly on their way to class, but the brunette wasn't in any rush.

Her teacher for last block was basically a senile old man who marked her present even on days she skipped.

Don't get Seiko wrong he was a total sweetheart, but only a month into her senior year and he had already proved to be an easy A. The books he teated them on were about as advanced as Dr. Seuss.

Also, the fact that Naomi wasn't in that period meant that Seiko literally had no reason to attend everyday. So here she was taking her good ole time at her locker, debating whether or not she should bother for today.

Before she could move to close the metal door though, a poke on her shoulder brought the double curled girl back to earth.

Turning around with her usual smile on, Seiko was surprised to see an all too familiar face directly behind her.

"Oh! Yuka? What are you doing up here? This part of the school is for upperclassman only."

Nervously tugging at the sides of her blue smock, the younger girl looked around cautiously at the now empty hallway.

"Please don't tell Satoshi, Onee-chan...but Yuka needed to talk...

Seiko tried not to squeal over the fact that the smaller girl had referred to her as big sister, but the smile on her face did widen a lot.

True the youngest Mochida did have a tendency to call all of Satoshi's girl friends big sis, but it still made the brunette overly happy to be considered family.

"Well you came all this way! Let's head over to the park and you can dish about what's going on! I'll even buy us some crepes."

Recalling that the junior high students got out earlier anyway. Seiko smiled in a reassuring way and held out her hand for the younger girl to grab.

Big eyes widening over how easily the older girl had agreed, Yuka quickly took her friend's hand and allowed her to lead the way.

Afraid that if she waited too long the taller girl would change her mind.

"O-oh! Okay thank you Onee-chan!"

Seiko laughed at the other's expression, but was grateful that Yuka's dilemma had made it easier on her for deciding not to go to her last class.

She wasn't in the mood to flick paper scraps at Morshige anyway.

The walk to the park was relatively quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Since the beginning of sophomore year through senior, the entire friend group had become accustom to Yuka joining them on days where they would all go out.

None of them minded at all, but after spending so much time together you eventually just became comfortable in the silence that could come up.

Truthfully though, Seiko had just wanted to give the younger enough quiet time to think by herself.

If the eighth grader had felt the need to reach out to her during school hours when no one else would be willing to cut class, Seiko knew it was serious.

Paying for their crepes quickly, the older of the two directed the younger girl to sit by a nearby bench. Fondly recalling one time when she and Naomi had accidentally fallen from their shared bike and ended up face first a few yards away.

The grass had broken their fall and Naomi had only gotten a mild concussion, but that had been nearly 3 years ago. Oh how times have changed since then.

Shaking off her memory to look back at the still silent junior student, Seiko's impatient nature won out and she decided to try and get their talk going.

"So Yuka? What is it that troubles you?"

"I-I...I was curious?"

"How so?"

"I...Onee-chan h-how are you and Naomi?"

Completely caught off guard by the question, the double curled brunette thought for a second about her answer.

Noting how while she was remained silent, Yuka didn't dare look up at her.

"We have been doing really great actually. Naomi has been looking into different collages for Veterinarian Science. With some luck, whichever one she picks will have good teaching programs so I can go where she goes."

Nibbling shyly at the edge of her treat, the young Mochida girl shook her head.

"N-no Yuka means...how are you two...a-as a couple?"

"Eh? Um? Well I have never been happier and I am certain she feels the same way. I mean we've been dating for almost a year and a half."

"Do...do you love her?"

Now completely lost, Seiko dipped her head down to try and make eye contact with the smaller of the two. Catching how red the younger girl's cheeks had become.

"Yuka? What is the real reason you asked to talk with me?"

Suddenly no longer hungry, the junior high student tossed the rest of her half eaten crepe out into the trashcan beside their bench. Choosing instead to nervously play with her fingers.

"I-I just wanted to know what it's like to be in love I guess..."

Lowering her brows slightly, Seiko pulled back and thought carefully on where she was about to lead their conversation.

If she was wrong and the younger took offense to it, Satoshi would kill her.

"If you were curious about love why not question Mayu about Morshige? Or Ayumi about Yoshiki? Even your big brother is talking to that girl from school yes?"

"I-I I um...-"

"Could it be because you want to know about loving another girl?"

The silence that followed her question was all the answer Seiko needed.

"P-please don't tell Onee-chan!"

Lightly putting her hand on top of the now crying girl's shoulder, Seiko went into parental mode and pulled her not-blood-but-close-enough younger sister into a comforting hug.

"Shhhh Yuka it's okay! There is nothing wrong with love. Nothing! And if you think you might have feelings for a girl it's okay to be curious about it."

Listening as the younger girl continued to cry, Shinohara went on.

"If it's the way you feel there is no shame in it. As long as they make you happy, you should never regret saying you hold feelings for them."

Slowly the tears began to fall less and less so. Seiko smiled and patted the little girl's head comfortingly.

"Come on now Yuka! You're a tough cookie! Show me that Mochida smile, eh?"

Listing her head enough to give her friend a watery smile, Yuka tried to collect herself enough to sit back up. Thankful that Shinohara was patient and waited for her to be ready after such a breakdown.

"Thank you Onee-chan. I-It's just weird. Yuka use to love someone else, but I...I couldn't love then like that. She...she made me happier though and Yuka always forgot why she was sad in the first place!"

"She sounds wonderful."

"S-she is my best friend and...I just...I wanted to know how you knew you were in love with Naomi?"

There was a beat of silence, but it was long enough for the smaller girl to look up and see that Seiko had gotten a far off look in her eye. Staring out into the empty park area before them.

"I remember, the first time I saw her, something inside me felt at home. Like the final piece of my heart found its way back to me. And I knew, no one, male or female, could ever compare to the love I held for her. No one would make Seiko as happy as she did. And even if she stayed only as my best friend...it would have been enough to grow up and see her be happy."

Turning back to face Yuka, The double curled girl noticed that a similar glossed over look had taken over the young girl's face.

Causing Shinohara to smile.

"If your expression is anything to go by, you feel the same way about your girl correct?"

Blushing over the fact that she had been caught, Yuka nodded and stared back down at her black school shoes.

"I wouldn't like it if someone else loved her instead of me...but if they made her happy I could live with it."

"That right there, is what love is. Putting someone else's happiness before your own. And you never know, she may return your feelings."

Huffing, Yuka crossed her arms.

"No way. She is the most clueless person ever!"

"How so?"

"S-she constantly teases Yuka and calls me Yukalina! She is always making dirty jokes and touching my hair and back! And I...I use to think that she was flirting, but now I don't know. She is outgoing, and adventurous around everyone, but with Yuka she is sweet."

Getting a little teary eyed again, the younger of the two paused to take in a breathe.

"Even when she is stubborn she's cute...always telling me to live a little and hugging me when I'm sad."

There was a sort of deja vu hitting Seiko, but she just couldn't place why on earth the young girl's description was reminding her of someone.

Who did she know that made dirty jokes and teased others?

Oh wait...

"Perhaps you should have talked to my girlfriend about this. You sound a lot like Naomi when she would complain to Yoshiki about me."

Giggling, Yuka found herself smiling while also sighing.

"You were brave though Onee-chan. Satsuki would never love someone as cowardly as me..."

Seiko remembered who this girl was now! Satsuki Mizuhara!

She had met the younger girl countless times when they all had come over and she and Yuka had been hanging out.

From what Seikk recalled, the other girl was extremely protective of Yuka and always touching her in some way.

Perhaps in more then a friendly way?...maybe

Also if memory served her, Satsuki was always eating potato chips, and had short brunette hair and a really big chest...

"My god it's like looking at a flipped version of me and Naomi."

"What was that?"

Trying not to freak the junior high girl out with her odd comparison, Seiko cleared her throat and shook her head.

"Nothing! Um, never mind just...look Yuka. You said Satsuki is your best friend right?"

"Yes?"

"Okay then if you truly think you love her, what is the harm in confessing? She SHOULD and WILL stand by you even if the feelings aren't recuperated. At least then you'll have some closure and the chance to move on."

If this girl was anything like Seiko, the brunette knew she would return the youngest Mochida's feelings!

Considering the older girl's words carefully, Yuka smiled and moved to hug her.

"You're right, Onee-Chan! I...I want to be brave like you and tell her how I feel!"

"Eheh well um it was actually Naomi that confessed at the carnival that day, but yeah! Be brave Yuka!"

Standing from their bench, the youngest Mochida mumbled something about asking her dad to take her to the flower shop this week.

"Just remember to be honest Yuka okay? If she is crazy enough to say no to you he never deserved you in the first place."

Tearfully pulling her friend into a hug, the young girl smiled before thanking the older student one last time and rushing towards her home a few blocks away.

Seiko watched her go with a smile and prayed to whatever higher powers that were listening, that all would go well for the lovable little girl.

It would be nearly a week later just as Seiko were about to turn in one night, that her phone would beep with the signaling of a new text.

"Who is it babe?"

Naomi noticed that her girlfriend was smiling like a fool at her phone screen, and raised an eyebrow slightly when she saw the caller ID.

It was from Satoshi.

Seiko squealed excitedly as she turned to toss her phone into Naomi's hands and watched as the shorthaired girl read the message.

It was a picture of two young girls holding hands and smiling at each other with the caption, "Shinohara I don't know what you said to her but thank you for helping Yuka and her new girlfriend out."

**Ta da! I love the Satuka Ship! I don't know why I just love their interactions and I feel like the little rebel would be just what Yuka needed to move on from her brother and grow as a person.**

**But that's just me.**

**Reviews are the best and so are you guys!**

***Ikea employee* "Miss it's been two days you really can't stay here..."**


End file.
